Un jour pourtant un jour viendra
by Alienigena
Summary: "Regardons les choses en face, Spock. On se supportait l'un l'autre parce que Jim était entre nous. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, quelle raison aurions-nous de nous voir ? Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne chose de faire semblant de s'apprécier." - ou comment détruire en deux minutes une amitié de trente ans. Leonard a toujours été doué pour ce genre de désastres.
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle petite histoire sans prétention, que j'avais vraiment_ besoin _d'écrire pour des raisons personnelles, et qui traite essentiellement de l'autodestruction (je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut considérer comme angst, je classe cette fic dans cette catégorie parce que ce n'est tout de même pas très marrant mais ce n'est pas non plus horrible). Je la conçois comme un "Cinq fois où..." (vous connaissez le principe : "cinq fois où Machin a fait un truc et une fois où il a fait un truc différent"), mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un titre de ce genre qui me convienne, donc j'ai choisi un autre titre (qui, pour information, est extrait d'un poème d'Aragon), mais il y aura six chapitres, et le dernier sera différent des autres. Dernière précision : je vois cette fic comme ce qui précède (70 ans avant) l'OS "Excuses" que j'ai publié récemment. Dooooonnnnnc, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je n'ai l'intention de tuer aucun personnage dans cette histoire. (Sauf Jim, qui est déjà mort dans le canon, bien sûr.)_

Je traîne après moi trop d'échecs et de mécomptes  
J'ai la méchanceté d'un homme qui se noie  
Toute l'amertume de la mer me remonte  
Il me faut me prouver toujours je ne sais quoi  
Et tant pis qui j'écrase et tant pis qui je broie  
Il me faut prendre ma revanche sur la honte

Ne puis je donner de la douleur Tourmenter  
N'ai je pas à mon tour le droit d'être féroce  
N'ai je pas à mon tour droit à la cruauté  
Ah faire un mal pareil aux brisures de l'os  
Ne puis je avoir sur autrui ce pouvoir atroce  
N'ai je pas assez souffert assez sangloté

(Louis Aragon, _Le roman inachevé_ )

* * *

La première fois, Spock s'était présenté chez McCoy. De lui-même, quelques jours après la mort de Jim – 3,45 jours après très exactement. Un chiffre que le médecin avait malgré lui retenu par la suite, après s'être pendant des années moqué du Vulcain, de son sens inné du temps et de son obsession maladive pour ce genre de précisions sans intérêt.

Après l'annonce de sa mort, l'ancien équipage de l' _Enterprise_ s'était réuni pour un dernier hommage à leur capitaine décédé. Son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, mais le haut commandement de Starfleet s'était généreusement fendu d'une plaque, dans le petit cimetière réservé aux officiers, agrémentée d'un discours pompeux dont McCoy n'avait pas écouté un traître mot. Il était reconnaissant à Uhura de l'avoir soutenu durant la cérémonie – sinon, il était certain qu'il se serait effondré avant la fin.

Il pleuvait à verse, comme si le ciel avait décidé de verser pour lui les larmes qu'il se savait incapable de laisser couler.

Lorsque l'interminable discours d'une inanité abyssale s'était enfin achevé, certains membres de l'équipage s'étaient recueillis un bref instant devant la tombe vide, avant de quitter le cimetière à pas plus ou moins lents pour reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Six d'entre eux étaient restés. Debout, immobiles, sous la pluie. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un seul mot, personne n'avait apporté aux autres la tentative maladroite d'un réconfort inutile. Après, peut-être, viendrait le temps de la consolation. Pour l'instant, seul le silence leur semblait supportable.

Sulu et Chekov étaient partis les premiers, suivis peu de temps après par Scotty. Bien qu'il eût affirmé à Uhura qu'elle pouvait partir et le laisser seul, elle avait refusé de lâcher le bras de Leonard et était resté avec lui. A côté d'eux, Spock, hiératique, enveloppé dans son immense cape noire, ressemblait davantage à une statue qu'à un être humain ou Vulcain. Et lorsqu'enfin McCoy ne s'était plus senti capable de tenir debout, il s'était détourné sans un mot, sans un regard pour Spock.

Uhura l'avait raccompagné chez lui – ce pour quoi il lui était également reconnaissant, car il n'était pas certain de parvenir à rentrer seul. Inquiète, elle lui avait même proposé de rester avec lui ce soir-là (et il devait vraiment avoir une mine épouvantable pour qu'elle insiste de la sorte), mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il avait besoin d'être seul, avait-il expliqué en essayant de sourire. Bien sûr qu'il s'en sortirait, pour qui le prenait-elle ? Oui, évidemment, il l'appellerait le lendemain pour lui dire comment il allait.

Il l'avait appelée le lendemain, comme promis, et il lui avait menti en affirmant qu'il avait dormi et qu'il allait très bien. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe (celui qui parviendrait à berner Nyota Uhura n'était pas encore né), mais elle eut la gentillesse et le tact de ne pas insister. Pour le moment du moins. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle reviendrait à la charge quelques jours plus tard.

Comment pouvait-il _aller bien_ alors que Jim était mort – mort soudainement, brutalement, sans un _au revoir_?

Bones, qui, en tant que xénopsychologue, connaissait par cœur les étapes du deuil, avait l'impression d'être directement passé, en l'espace de quelques instants, du déni à la colère. Une colère aveugle qu'il avait tout naturellement retournée contre lui-même, n'ayant personne sous la main à insulter ou à frapper. Après les récriminations culpabilisantes d'usage (bien sûr, il _aurait dû_ se trouver à côté de Jim lorsque l' _Enterprise_ avait explosé, bien sûr, il _aurait dû_ vérifier lui-même les moindres recoins du vaisseau, il _aurait dû_ prévoir la catastrophe – _comment ?_ lui demandait la partie rationnelle de son esprit, mais il lui enjoignait alors de se taire – il aurait dû, il aurait dû, mais il n'avait pas, et Jim était mort, et lui était encore en vie), il était passé à l'étape supérieure de l'autodestruction.

Il avait sorti quelques bouteilles.

Il en était à la septième (en 3,45 jours, étant donné qu'aucune d'entre elles n'indiquaient un niveau d'alcool inférieur à vingt-six degrés, c'était plutôt _beaucoup_ , même pour lui, et son corps n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude – parce qu'en plus de toute la merde qu'était sa vie depuis trois jours, il continuait à vieillir inexorablement) lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

McCoy, surpris, se leva par réflexe, un peu précipitamment peut-être, et sentit immédiatement sa tête tourner. Il s'appuya sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et considéra d'un œil perplexe et critique l'état de son salon. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment passé les trois derniers jours à demi allongé sur son canapé, sans se lever, si ce n'est pour aller chercher une autre bouteille (ou, de temps à autre, se vider la vessie) ? Est-ce qu'il avait dormi là ? Oublié de manger ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé si bas si vite ?

Décidant que ces questions déprimantes pouvaient attendre, il respira profondément et, en se tenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber (le sol tanguait réellement sous ses pieds), parvint à se traîner péniblement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Spock.

Leonard, étonnamment, ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle visite, et la vue du Vulcain, aussi droit et rigide que jamais, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se redressa, essaya de paraître moins saoul qu'il ne l'était réellement, de maîtriser le léger tremblement de ses mains, mais 3,45 jours à boire tout seul en se lamentant sur l'injustice de la mort n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour avoir l'air en forme, et le coup d'œil scrutateur (et désapprobateur) que lui jeta Spock lui fit comprendre qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête.

Il remarqua alors que les vêtements du nouveau venu – les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait à l'enterrement de Jim –, tout comme ses cheveux, ruisselaient d'eau, comme si Spock venait de plonger tout habillé dans une piscine. Ce qui était stupide. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. McCoy jeta un coup d'œil surpris par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à verse.

\- Puis-je me permettre d'entrer, docteur ? demanda Spock de sa voix la plus neutre possible, celle qu'il utilisait généralement pour dissimuler un grand trouble intérieur.

Bones ne répondit rien, mais s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le Vulcain passa devant lui et accrocha au porte-manteau sa longue cape noire. L'uniforme qu'il portait était également trempé. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible…

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes resté pendant trois jours devant cette foutue tombe ? s'écria le médecin en faisant un effort considérable pour marcher vers le salon tout en articulant une suite de mots logique (deux actions qui, séparément, requéraient déjà toute son attention, et qui, ensemble, relevaient de l'exploit).

\- 3,45 jours, rectifia sèchement Spock. J'avais besoin de méditer.

\- De méditer sous la flotte ? explosa McCoy, à la fois exaspéré par la _vulcanité_ du nouveau venu et ravi de pouvoir déverser sa colère sur une cible autre que lui-même. Vous êtes complètement con, Spock. Vous ne pouviez pas méditer chez vous ? Il fallait absolument que vous restiez dehors en plein mois de novembre ? Vous allez choper la crève, c'est tout ce que vous allez réussir à faire.

Il fit quelques pas, attrapant au passage la manche dégoulinante du Vulcain.

\- Venez par là que je vous examine.

C'était plus fort que lui, il était déjà passé en mode professionnel. Il savait pourtant déjà ce qu'allait lui répondre Spock, et cette prévisibilité le rassurait. C'était comme si tout l'univers n'avait pas explosé finalement, comme s'il restait un petit quelque chose auquel il pourrait se raccrocher.

\- Docteur, déclara Spock en se dégageant de l'emprise du médecin sans brusquerie, mais fermement, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Vulcains sont immunisés contre toutes les maladies virales…

\- Franchement, gobelin, le coupa Bones, continuant le ballet bien rôdé de leur duo, qu'ils avaient mis près de trente ans à perfectionner, vous devriez changer un peu de disque de temps en temps. Mais d'accord, d'accord, mettons que je n'ai rien dit, vous allez très bien, vous êtes parfaitement fonctionnel, d'accord. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est plus mon problème, je ne suis plus médecin, après tout. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Les yeux de Spock errèrent dans la pièce pour se poser sur les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient la petite table en verre.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais en cherchant bien, je dois réussir à trouver du thé pas trop périmé quelque part.

\- Un thé sera parfait, répondit le Vulcain.

Après l'étape _piques et sarcasmes_ , ils entraient dans la phase plus polie et conventionnelle de leur duo. _Bien sûr_ que McCoy avait du thé – il avait _toujours_ du thé au cas où Spock passe le voir. Et ce dernier le savait pertinemment. Leonard, s'appuyant le plus discrètement possible aux meubles, parvint sans dommages jusqu'à la cuisine malgré le marteau qui s'appliquait à lui déformer le crâne et les vagues acides qui remontaient de son estomac dans sa gorge. Il réussit miraculeusement à emplir la bouilloire sans renverser une seule goutte d'eau, et se retourna triomphalement vers son invité impromptu, un pot empli de thé vulcain à la main (le préféré de Spock). Le Vulcain acquiesça avec un hochement de tête poli.

\- Docteur, vous serait-il possible d'augmenter légèrement la température de votre appartement ?

Bones le dévisagea avec suspicion. Les lèvres de Spock, remarqua-t-il pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, étaient presque bleues (ou vertes ?) de froid.

\- Ecoutez, c'est ridicule, s'emporta-t-il (une autre phase parfaitement rituelle, qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection à chaque fois que Spock devait se présenter à l'infirmerie et refusait de se laisser examiner), vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os et complètement gelé. Vous allez tomber malade et après ce sera encore à moi de réparer les dégâts. Vous avez pensé à ce que va dire Jim…

Spock recula d'un pas, comme physiquement atteint, et McCoy, brusquement interrompu dans sa tirade, eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé par ses propres paroles. Incapable de respirer convenablement, il fit quelques pas vers le salon, chancela, se rattrapa à une chaise et évita de justesse de s'effondrer à terre. Le Vulcain s'approcha, tendit la main pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre, mais le médecin le repoussa et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, où il resta recroquevillé, les yeux clos, sans aucune considération pour sa dignité qui gisait, en miettes, à ses pieds.

Jim était mort, et il ne dirait rien du tout sur l'obstination toute vulcaine de Spock, et il ne le forcerait pas à se plier à une consultation, parce que Jim était _mort_ et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais rien leur dire, ni à Spock, ni à lui.

Peut-être Leonard n'avait-il pas vraiment dépassé le stade du déni, après tout.

La voix du Vulcain lui parvint, proche, beaucoup trop proche, légèrement instable, absolument pas _vulcaine_.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses étaient censées se passer.

\- Docteur, vous avez l'air réellement souffrant. Peut-être faudrait-il que vous…

\- Non, Spock, _non_ , l'interrompit Bones, la respiration courte.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le Vulcain s'était penché sur lui, prêt à l'aider si nécessaire, prêt à partager sa douleur, peut-être, pour la première fois de sa vie, prêt à être _humain_.

Mais ce n'était pas de cela que Leonard avait besoin en ce moment. Il n'était pas prêt à pleurer avec les autres. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à une apparence de normalité, de faire semblant, encore un peu.

Il n'avait _clairement_ pas dépassé l'étape du déni.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous examine, d'accord, mais dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas non plus le droit de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Le Vulcain se redressa, comme offensé à l'idée d'être surpris en flagrant délit d'humanité, et McCoy voulut reprendre le rituel là où ils l'avaient laissé – mais il en était parfaitement incapable à présent. Cette fois, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers l'injustice de la situation ne se contenterait pas d'un peu d'alcool pour être apaisée. Et il avait sous la main le parfait punching-ball…

Leonard n'avait pas voulu qu'Uhura vienne le voir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la blesser par des paroles un peu vives. Mais Spock… Spock était Vulcain, après tout. Spock ne ressentait rien, pas vrai ? En tout cas, il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. Ça devait être vrai, du moins en partie – après tout, il avait bien passé deux années à se préparer au _kolinahr_. Ça devait laisser des traces.

Il était injuste que lui-même souffre autant et que cet ordinateur parvienne, de son côté, à mettre à distance la douleur, à _méditer_ devant la tombe de Jim, où son corps n'était même pas.

\- Et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que vous foutez ici !

Spock haussa les sourcils et le médecin s'engouffra dans la brèche, soulagé de trouver enfin un exutoire à sa colère.

\- Mais oui, Spock, ne prenez pas cet air surpris ! Regardons les choses en face. On se supportait l'un l'autre parce que Jim était entre nous. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, quelle raison aurions-nous de nous voir ? Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne chose de faire semblant de s'apprécier. En tout cas, moi, j'en ai ras-le-bol, je vous le dis tout net. Au moins, la mort de Jim aura eu ça de bon : je serai débarrassé de votre présence définitivement !

Le visage du Vulcain se durcit.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre congé.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, ricana McCoy avec un geste négligent de la main en direction du couloir (la partie vaguement cohérente de son esprit lui hurlait de s'aplatir et de demander pardon à Spock pour la tirade atroce qu'il venait de lui offrir en guise de remerciement, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était engagé trop loin, il avait trop mal), et surtout, refermez bien la porte en partant.

Spock hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Quelques secondes après, Bones entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait, doucement, derrière lui. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il la claque – mais même ainsi, le léger cliquetis métallique avait quelque chose de définitif qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il avait toujours été très doué pour tout faire foirer en moins de deux minutes. En l'occurrence, il venait probablement de mettre fin à une amitié de trente ans. Un beau record.

 _Ça s'arrose_ , se dit-il en tendant la main vers la huitième bouteille.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir 4 reviews comme ça, tout de suite après avoir posté mon premier chapitre, donc MERCI. Du coup, voilà la suite, pas beaucoup plus réjouissante, avec son lot de médecins et de malades (mais bon, vous commencez à me connaître...). Merci OldGirl pour la proposition de titre qui me va parfaitement : "cinq fois où Spock et McCoy se sont comportés comme des débiles et une fois où ils ont fait une pause"... (Bien que cette histoire ne soit pas très fun, j'ai fait une micro-référence Kaamelott, je me demande si celle-là tu la verras.)_

* * *

La deuxième fois, ce fut le hasard le plus complet qui les fit se croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Spock n'avait jamais apprécié les hôpitaux, mais puisque son médecin traitant l'avait définitivement rayé de la liste de ses patients et que les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant, il s'était résolu à s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la seule solution _logique_ à un problème qui l'occupait depuis presque trois semaines et qui, s'il s'aggravait, risquait de compromettre sérieusement ses travaux scientifiques. Il avait, deux jours auparavant, été victime d'un malaise en plein laboratoire, et se demandait encore comment il était parvenu à le dissimuler aux yeux de ses six assistants. Une chose était certaine, si cela se reproduisait, il serait incapable de renouveler cet exploit.

Il avait donc pris rendez-vous, avec une réticence presque humaine, avec un certain docteur Fitzgerald, la cinquantaine, presque chauve, excessivement nerveux, qui semblait à la fois stupéfait et intimidé de se retrouver face à un patient si atypique. Il procéda aux examens standards, se plongea dans le dossier médical du Vulcain, se gratta la tête, se mordit les lèvres et finit par avouer qu'il ne voyait absolument pas où pouvait bien se situer le problème.

\- Quand vos symptômes ont-ils commencé exactement ? demanda Fitzgerald.

\- Il y a 18,76 jours, répondit Spock sans une hésitation.

\- Est-ce que vous avez… euh… vécu une situation particulièrement… _stressante_ correspondant à cette date ? demanda le médecin sur un ton profondément embarrassé.

Spock, qui était en train de remettre ses chaussures, se redressa et leva un sourcil incrédule. Il n'était pas dans les mœurs médicales de demander à un Vulcain quoi que ce fût au sujet de ses émotions ou de sa vie privée. Le protocole hospitalier variait plus ou moins en fonction de l'espèce, et il était absolument certain que cette question ne faisait pas partie du paragraphe concernant les Vulcains. Le docteur Fitzgerald se répandit en excuses, que Spock arrêta d'un geste. Après tout, il n'existait pas de protocole pour les hybrides, malgré les demandes répétées du docteur McCoy en ce sens (il avait même, quelques années auparavant, insulté l'amiral Morrow ***** parce que la configuration de l'infirmerie de la nouvelle _Enterprise-A ******_ ne lui permettait pas de soigner correctement le premier officier et que le haut commandement avait décrété que « pour un seul spécimen, de telles adaptations n'étaient pas exigibles » - inutile de dire que Leonard avait pris plaisir à répondre de façon... imagée, décrétant que Spock en valait cent comme lui, tout amiral qu'il fût).

\- … M. Spock ?

Le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux, surpris de constater qu'il était allongé sur le lit médical alors qu'un instant auparavant, il en était certain, il était debout, une chaussure à la main. Le médecin, juste à côté de lui, regardait l'écran de son tricordeur avec une certaine perplexité.

\- Les constantes sont parfaitement normales, sauf pour ce qui est de la pression cardiaque, expliqua Spock obligeamment après un bref coup d'œil à l'appareil.

Fitzgerald hocha la tête, comme si le brusque vertige qui venait d'assaillir son patient confirmait son diagnostic. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose de hautement improbable pour un Vulcain, déclara-t-il sur un ton d'excuse, presque impensable, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il entrevoyait pour l'instant… Cependant, peut-être qu'un examen plus poussé révélerait…

Spock l'arrêta d'un geste, le remercia, se redressa prudemment sur le lit, enfila, sans se pencher trop brutalement en avant, sa deuxième chaussure qui gisait, abandonnée, au pied du lit, et quitta la pièce sans que Fitzgerald ne cherche à le retenir.

C'était en effet impensable pour un Vulcain, mais, on le lui avait suffisamment répété, il n'était pas _seulement_ Vulcain. Il lui fallait se résigner à ses faiblesses typiquement humaines. Après la mort de Jim, incapable de rester chez lui sans rien faire, Spock s'était jeté à corps perdu dans un travail qui n'avait cependant plus grand sens pour lui. Il avait réussi à se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction parfaitement _logique_ , et ne s'était pas posé davantage de questions, remettant toujours au lendemain une méditation poussée qui lui eût permis d'être attentif aux avertissements que lui envoyaient son propre corps. Durant les 4,97 mois qui avaient suivi la mort de Jim, il était rentré dormir chez lui treize fois seulement, préférant rester au laboratoire jusqu'à épuisement total, se reposant sur sa résistance vulcaine qui lui permettait de tenir le coup malgré plusieurs semaines sans sommeil.

Il avait déjà fait cela, il y avait bien longtemps, une fois où ils avaient cru Kirk mort et où le commandement de l' _Enterprise_ lui était échu…

 _Voilà mon diagnostic : épuisement total dû au surmenage et à la culpabilité. Je vous ordonne de vous reposer, et si je dois appeler la sécurité pour vous y contraindre, je le ferai. *******_

Sa vision s'obscurcit de nouveau, et, au détour d'un couloir, il heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un qui arrivait dans le sens inverse. L'homme, avec un juron, s'accrocha au bras du Vulcain pour ne pas tomber.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, non ? maugréa l'homme, avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Spock se raidit malgré lui. Ses boucliers mentaux, affaiblis par sa condition physique, n'étaient pas préparés à une confrontation avec le docteur McCoy. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis cette soirée mémorable, trois jours après la mort de Jim, durant laquelle le médecin lui avait fait comprendre (de façon peu aimable mais efficace) qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui. Le Vulcain avait laissé de côté cette pensée, décidant qu'il serait toujours temps, lorsqu'il serait plus fort mentalement, de l'examiner logiquement au cours d'une méditation.

Cinq mois avaient passé, et il continuait à repousser le moment où il lui faudrait regarder la vérité en face.

\- Spock ? s'étrangla Leonard en le reconnaissant (il lâcha aussitôt son bras et croisa les siens). Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Le Vulcain se redressa et croisa les mains dans son dos, dans une posture militaire qu'il adoptait généralement lorsqu'il cherchait à regagner le contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

\- Oh, je m'occupe, répondit évasivement le médecin. Je n'ai pas totalement laissé tomber la recherche, figurez-vous. Et vous ? Vous avez une tête à faire peur, vous savez ça ? Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude !

Spock laissa son regard se poser sur le visage aux traits tirés de son interlocuteur, notant les lèvres exsangues, les joues émaciées, les yeux brillants, la pâleur légèrement jaunâtre de la peau.

\- Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez spécialement bien placé pour ce genre de remarques.

Il faillit ajouter « De plus, n'aviez-vous pas décidé que nous irions dorénavant chacun de notre côté, sans nous préoccuper l'un de l'autre ? », mais se retint. A quoi bon les sarcasmes à présent ?

McCoy haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Que voulez-vous, je ne rajeunis pas. J'ai presque soixante-dix ans, ce qui, pour un humain, commence à faire. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas si vieux – si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous avez trois ans de moins que moi, et en plus vous êtes Vulcain ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Spock avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à lire, sur leur visage et dans leur attitude, les émotions des humains qui l'entouraient (Jim avait coutume de dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces rares « superpouvoirs » pour une fois réservés aux hommes et non aux Vulcains). Il devait donc probablement imaginer l'appréhension au fond des yeux du médecin.

\- Rien de grave, s'entendit-il répondre. Une légère indisposition.

\- Merde, Spock, s'énerva McCoy, vous pouvez bien me dire !

Le Vulcain regarda pendant un instant le visage de l'homme qui avait été (du moins l'avait-il cru) son ami pendant près de vingt-huit ans et fut saisi d'une brusque envie de tout lui raconter. Les insomnies qui l'obligeaient à s'épuiser pour parvenir à s'endormir enfin, après des heures passées, immobile dans son lit, à essayer en vain de faire le tri dans ses pensées, les troubles de la concentration qui avaient suivi, les maux de têtes et nausées de plus en plus fréquentes qui l'empêchaient de méditer, les vertiges dont la fréquence avait insidieusement augmenté au fil des semaines, au point d'envahir dangereusement son quotidien. Après tout, McCoy était un excellent médecin. Peut-être lui proposerait-il un diagnostic un peu plus précis que celui du docteur Fitzgerald. Un diagnostic un peu plus _vulcain_ qu'une « dépression nerveuse » ou un « syndrome d'épuisement professionnel »…

 _Regardons les choses en face. On se supportait l'un l'autre parce que Jim était entre nous. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, quelle raison aurions-nous de nous voir ? Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne chose de faire semblant de s'apprécier._

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde réellement, répliqua-t-il finalement en s'efforçant de bannir de sa voix toute nuance susceptible de trahir l'intense sentiment de perte qu'il éprouvait en prononçant ces mots. Il n'est pas utile de _faire semblant_ de vous préoccuper de mon état de santé.

Le médecin pâlit, et, pendant un instant, fixa Spock comme s'il allait le gifler. Au lieu de cela, il prit une profonde inspiration, hocha la tête de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises avec une petite moue dégoûtée, et, pour finir, contourna le Vulcain pour poursuivre sa route comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Spock, de son côté, demeura quelques instants immobile, prenant le temps de renforcer ses boucliers mentaux avant de reprendre à pas lents le chemin de son appartement.

Chez lui l'attendait un message d'Uhura, qui ressemblait à tous les messages qu'elle lui avait laissés depuis la mort de Jim : elle voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il n'était jamais là lorsqu'elle passait le voir. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, quand ils pourraient enfin aller prendre un café ensemble. Chekov, Sulu et Scotty lui avaient également laissé, régulièrement, des messages de ce genre. Touché par l'attention de ses anciens coéquipiers, il avait répondu à tous, de façon maladroite, totalement vulcaine, en déclinant fermement toutes leurs invitations. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de revenir à la charge. Il comprenait, il appréciait leur sollicitude, mais demeurait peu désireux de les voir – ou, peut-être, peu désireux d'être vu alors que le contrôle de sa vie lui échappait si visiblement.

Il rédigea donc une longue réponse dans laquelle il donnait à Uhura de ses nouvelles (sans mentir, mais sans trop en dire non plus), décrivait ses travaux en cours et reportait à une date ultérieure et indéterminée un éventuel rendez-vous. Puis il s'installa sur son tapis de méditation et s'efforça de basculer dans le _Wh'ltri ********_. Dans le meilleur des cas, il parvenait à maintenir sa concentration pendant une heure environ, avant de sentir la tête lui tourner et d'avoir besoin de s'allonger, mais cette fois, il n'arriva même pas à entrer dans un état méditatif léger.

Une phrase dansait dans sa tête. Une toute petite phrase, insignifiante.

 _Je n'ai pas totalement laissé tomber la recherche, figurez-vous._

L'idée que le docteur McCoy avait réagi comme lui, se réfugiant dans le travail afin d'oublier la perte qu'ils avaient subie, lui avait évidemment traversé l'esprit. Après tout, c'était la chose _logique_ à faire. Essayer de chasser une pensée par une autre. Sa présence dans l'hôpital eût, dans ce cas, été parfaitement cohérente. Mais Leonard n'était pas un être de logique, bien au contraire. Il réagissait toujours émotionnellement. Les probabilités pour qu'il se fût remis au travail étaient d'environ 4,33 sur 100.

Spock se releva et revint s'installer devant son ordinateur, acceptant sa défaite.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : la liste du personnel retraité de Starfleet autorisé à utiliser les laboratoires de l'hôpital du campus pour des recherches médicales.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas trace d'un Leonard H. McCoy.

La prochaine étape de son investigation s'annonçait légèrement moins légale, légèrement moins morale, et totalement non-vulcaine. Cependant, il n'hésita pas. Il avait, quinze années auparavant, participé à l'élaboration des défenses informatiques de l'ensemble du campus. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut – et, heureusement, elle n'avait pas été affectée par la dégradation générale de son état de santé – il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour mettre la main sur le dossier médical du docteur McCoy.

Dix minutes après, le Vulcain parcourait du regard les dernières lignes dudit dossier. L'ancien médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ avait été admis à l'hôpital deux jours auparavant pour insuffisance hépatique et rénale, après une violente colique néphrétique qui l'avait conduit droit aux urgences. Des complications avaient été diagnostiquées et il devait être opéré le lendemain.

Rien de rassurant dans ce dossier, songea Spock alors qu'il effaçait soigneusement toute trace de son passage dans le système informatique du campus. Peut-être pourrait-il appeler discrètement le chirurgien en charge de l'opération, peut-être pourrait-il repasser à l'hôpital le lendemain sous un prétexte quelconque, peut-être…

 _Au moins, la mort de Jim aura eu ça de bon : je serai débarrassé de votre présence définitivement !_

Spock ferma les yeux, ravalant une nausée particulièrement violente.

Les problèmes de santé du docteur McCoy ne le regardaient pas –ne le regardaient plus. Et ne le regarderaient plus jamais.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

 *** L'amiral Morrow est un personnage que je déteste car, dans _Star Trek III_ ("The search for Spock") il refuse que Jim retourne sur Vulcain pour apporter le katra de Spock à son peuple, alors que pour une fois Kirk ne se comporte pas en crétin arrogant qui pense tout savoir. J'aurais adoré voir McCoy l'insulter.**

 **** L' _Enterprise_ ayant été détruite à la fin de "The search for Spock" (un des meilleurs moments de Star Trek : le vol de l' _Enterprise_ par l'équipe au grand complet sauf Spock, à regarder absolument), elle est reconstruite par la suite et prend le nom d' _Enterprise-A_.**

 ***** _Star Trek_ TOS, "The paradise synrdome" (saison 3, épisode 3) - extrait d'une petite scène assez "mignonne" entre Spock et McCoy alors que Jim a été laissé sur une planète et que personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu et que l'équipage reproche à Spock de l'avoir abandonné là-bas. Spock reste près de deux mois sans manger ni dormir (apparemment, pour les Vulcains, c'est possible), ce qui lui vaut cette petite diatribe de la part du médecin.**

 ****** Méditation de base vulcaine, état normalement facile à atteindre.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce troisième chapitre était destiné à être un peu plus léger, au départ, et puis ça a (un peu) dérapé vers la fin... Je dois aussi vous avouer que j'ignore totalement quels véhicules utilisent les Terriens du 23ème siècle (même en cherchant sur Memory alpha, je n'ai pas trouvé), et que du coup ce chapitre a des petits accents très 21ème - ou reboot, au choix, puisqu'on a une voiture et une moto dans les films 1 et 3... Si vous avez des suggestions pour remplacer ces termes (en même temps j'imagine des motos et des voitures un peu différentes de celles de maintenant), je suis preneuse ! (Et, encore une fois, merci mille fois pour vos reviews.)_

* * *

La troisième fois, ce fut Bones qui appela Spock. Bien sûr, il avait dit que _non, plus jamais_ , mais… étant donné la situation, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Après avoir attendu une heure (ou plus, ou moins, la vague notion qu'il pouvait avoir du temps ayant complètement disparu avec le dernier verre qu'il avait ingurgité avant de partir sur un coup de tête), il s'était résigné à ce que personne ne passe sur cette petite route pourrie de campagne où il avait fini par atterrir ( _s'écraser_ était peut-être un mot plus approprié). Il devait donc appeler quelqu'un s'il voulait sortir de là. Si Scotty avait été sur Terre, il l'aurait certainement choisi, parce que Scotty ne l'aurait pas jugé, n'aurait fait aucune remarque sur son état d'ébriété, mais Scotty…

Il avait décidé de ne plus penser à ça. _Essayer d'oublier ce qui était arrivé à Scotty *****_ était même son excuse du jour pour boire autant qu'il l'avait fait.

Sulu, Chekov ? Il n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour les laisser le voir dans cet état, complètement ivre, couvert de boue des pieds à la tête et incapable de marcher (ou même de se lever) sans aide. Uhura ? Elle viendrait immédiatement, bien sûr, mais Bones n'était pas certain de survivre à la réprimande qui ne pourrait manquer de s'abattre sur lui, une fois qu'elle serait venu le tirer de sa fosse à purin. Il l'entendait d'ici : il était complètement inconscient, il ne se rendait pas compte de la peine que ça ferait aux autres si jamais… Bref, il devait lui promettre de ne jamais, jamais, _jamais_ recommencer quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il se prenait pour Kirk ou quoi ? (Il était certain que cette phrase serait à un moment ou à un autre prononcée, et il n'avait pas le courage de répondre à cette pertinente mais douloureuse question.)

Donc, Uhura était _hors de question_.

Restait Spock. Evidemment. Personne n'était aussi proche (proche physiquement, déjà, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il habitait toujours San Francisco, et, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, proche tout court, bien qu'ils ne se fussent pas vus depuis près de six mois, ni parlé de façon adulte depuis presque un an) ni aussi efficace. Et lui ne se lancerait certainement pas dans un discours émotionnel destiné à le culpabiliser suffisamment pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Où êtes-vous ? se contenta de demander l'intéressé une fois que McCoy lui eut à peu près exposé la situation, avec force interruptions, retours en arrière et approximations éthyliques.

Si Leonard n'avait pas su que Spock était à demi-Vulcain, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné tant sa voix charriait de frustration, d'agacement, peut-être d'inquiétude aussi. Etre complètement saoul avait cela d'intéressant que tout semblait à la fois plus flou et plus clair : il percevait dans le ton de l'ancien premier officier des nuances qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées s'il avait été sobre. Il ricana.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas capable de tracer mon communiqueur ? ironisa-t-il, tout en réalisant qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à articuler convenablement les mots de plus de deux syllabes (il n'était même pas certain d'avoir prononcé le bon mot, en fait).

\- Docteur, votre signal est, pour une raison qui me dépasse, illisible.

Un coup de tonnerre illumina les environs. McCoy essaya de focaliser son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

\- Euh… Il y a… un arbre.

Sa prononciation des consonnes laissait également à désirer, et il avait repris son accent géorgien, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Qu'il soit encore capable de parler relevait déjà du miracle.

\- Malgré l'importance capitale de ce détail, vous serait-il possible de vous montrer un peu plus précis ?

Le médecin sentit le fou rire monter en lui, irrépressiblement. _Les Vulcains sont insensibles à l'humour et ne connaissent pas le sarcasme._ Clairement, celui qui avait dit ça ne connaissait pas Spock.

\- Docteur ?

\- Euh… Un grand arbre, répondit Leonard en essayant vraiment (et vainement) de se concentrer.

Un grand arbre dans lequel il avait foncé, il se demandait bien pourquoi, parce que ledit arbre était plus que visible.

Le silence qui lui répondit était chargé d'exaspération. Bones, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'imbécile s'il ne voulait pas être endormi par une prise vulcaine sitôt Spock arrivé, se redressa légèrement, dans l'espoir de deviner, dans une illumination divine, l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais la douleur qui émanait de sa jambe, coincée sous la carcasse de la moto, le frappa en traître et il ne put retenir un cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Je crois que j'ai la cheville cassée.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence de l'autre côté de l'appareil (McCoy était certain que son interlocuteur était en train d'appeler à la rescousse tous les trucs relaxants inventés par les Vulcains pour ne pas lui hurler dessus), puis Spock reprit de son insupportable ton neutre :

\- Essayez de repérer un panneau, un bâtiment, quelque chose de significatif qui me permette d'identifier l'endroit où vous vous trouvez.

\- Mmmmm…

Bones jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours, mais l'obscurité (il devait être pas loin de minuit) et la pluie qui tombait dru à présent l'empêchaient de distinguer nettement les environs. Sans le phare de la moto qu'il avait… empruntée, et qui éclairait toujours les abords immédiats, il n'aurait probablement rien vu du tout.

Le taux plus qu'élevé d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ne devait pas aiguiser ses sens déjà peu fiables de l'observation et de l'orientation, il le reconnaissait volontiers.

\- Il y a un grand arbre, et une espèce d'antenne qui clignote plus loin, conclut-il, estimant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

\- La fracture est-elle ouverte ?

\- Euh… Attendez, je vérifie.

Naïvement, Leonard porta la main à l'endroit qui lui faisait mal. Une douleur insupportable se répandit immédiatement dans toute sa jambe, et il retira précipitamment ses doigts. Incapable de parler, le cœur comprimé, la respiration difficile, il s'entendit gémir de manière parfaitement indigne, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à rester silencieux.

\- Docteur ? … Leonard ? … McCoy, _répondez-moi_!

La voix de Spock se faisait plus pressante. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, le médecin aurait dit qu'il était paniqué. _Spock, paniqué. Quelle idée ridicule._

\- Oui.

Il aurait voulu élaborer une réponse plus construite, comme « oui, je suis toujours là » ou « oui, la fracture est ouverte », mais il était trop occupé à ne pas vomir pour en dire davantage. Mais Spock comprendrait, n'est-ce-pas ? Spock comprenait toujours.

Bien sûr, juste après la mort de Jim, il n'avait pas compris – mais McCoy n'était pas certain de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là en envoyant promener le seul ami proche qui lui restait. L'idée de continuer à voir Spock alors que Jim n'était plus là lui avait soudainement semblé insupportable. Au lieu de réfléchir à une solution, d'attendre pour prendre du recul, bref d'agir de façon _logique_ , il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours : il s'était débarrassé du problème de manière radicale. Et il avait, comme d'habitude, tout fait foirer.

\- Spock, je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il n'était pas certain lui-même de ce qu'il voulait dire. Qu'il avait envie de dormir, parce qu'après l'excitation causée par l'alcool, le contrecoup lui tombait dessus avec une violence d'autant plus forte que le sommeil l'avait fui la nuit précédente ? Qu'il était fatigué de devoir vivre encore et encore, jusqu'à la lie et jusqu'à la fin, tous les jours pourris qu'il avait vécus depuis que Jim était mort, chacun d'entre eux légèrement pire que le précédent ? Qu'il était fatigué de ses propres conneries, de la façon dont il fuyait les anciens membres de l'équipage, de la façon dont il avait agi avec Spock, qu'il était fatigué d'être lui-même ?

Il ne savait pas, mais Spock comprendrait.

\- Je vais dormir un peu, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il avec un bâillement irrépressible. Réveillez-moi quand vous serez là.

Et probablement le Vulcain lui répondit-il quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, sans savoir clairement s'il s'était endormi ou évanoui, des doigts glacés étaient posés sur sa carotide. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Spock ( _vous parlez d'un réconfort !_ ) penché sur lui. Voyant que le médecin était réveillé, ce dernier reporta son attention vers sa jambe gauche, coincée sous le tas de ferraille qu'était devenue la moto qu'il avait volée en sortant de chez lui.

\- Prévenez-moi si je vous fais mal.

Leonard hocha vaguement la tête, la bouche pâteuse et le cœur au bord des lèvres, tandis que Spock soulevait avec prudence la carcasse de la moto afin de dégager la cheville cassée. Avant que McCoy ait eu le temps d'avoir mal, le Vulcain l'avait extrait du trou boueux dans lequel il s'était lui-même précipité et le portait ( _comme un gosse_ , pensa-t-il dans un sursaut de dignité mal placée) vers un véhicule qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier – tout était flou, très, très flou. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au cœur, mal partout…

Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur la banquette d'une voiture ou de quelque chose d'approchant. La chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps en ondes bienfaisantes et il se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu froid dans son fossé. Après tout, c'était le début de l'automne.

\- Je vais tout dégueulasser, essaya-t-il de protester.

Il était, de fait, couvert de boue des pieds à la tête, sa cheville gauche pissait le sang et il risquait vraiment de rendre le contenu alcoolisé de son estomac dans peu de temps.

\- Aucune importance, répondit Spock, peut-être un peu sèchement, tout en retirant avec des précautions infinies la chaussure du médecin.

Le médecin essaya de réprimer le rire qui montait malgré lui à ses lèvres à l'idée que Spock était en train de le déshabiller. Il n'y parvint pas. Le Vulcain, le voyant ricaner bêtement, s'immobilisa un instant, le regarda de son habituel regard dépourvu d'émotions, puis poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre son travail de précision – maintenant, il était en train de découper le pantalon pour vérifier que la jambe n'était pas atteinte.

\- Vous savez que vous auriez fait un bon médecin ? gloussa McCoy.

\- Je vais vous emmener aux urgences, déclara Spock en guise de réponse.

Bones s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Non, Spock, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment pas. Laissez-moi juste chez moi, je me débrouillerai.

Le haussement de sourcil tellement spockien qui suivit signifiait clairement « vous n'allez _certainement pas_ vous débrouiller dans l'état d'éthylisme avancé où vous êtes ». Puis le Vulcain se pencha vers lui, posa une main (toujours glacée) sur son front, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, étendit avec précaution sa jambe sur le siège arrière et referma la portière avant de monter à l'avant du véhicule.

\- Spock ? supplia le médecin, à présent au bord des larmes (il fallait vraiment qu'il freine un peu sur l'alcool, mais en même temps, il disait ça depuis près d'un an, et il buvait toujours autant). Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, mais ne m'emmenez pas aux urgences.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le Vulcain en faisant doucement démarrer la voiture. Parce que vous y passez déjà suffisamment de temps comme ça ?

Ce fut au tour de McCoy de froncer les sourcils. Comment Spock pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille ? Le médecin le soupçonna de n'avoir pas posé la main sur son visage uniquement pour s'assurer de son état, mais également afin de sonder son esprit. Quel petit fourbe ! Mais enfin, il avait raison. En six mois à peine, Bones s'était retrouvé cinq fois à l'hôpital. Si lui-même avait été urgentiste, il se serait posé des questions sur ce vieux type qui leur revenait régulièrement complètement saoul, pour des problèmes divers et variés, comme s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se foutre en l'air.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir des raisons pour lesquelles, dans un état d'ébriété patent, vous êtes sorti de chez vous, avez volé le premier véhicule venu, puis quitté la ville au mépris des règles les plus élémentaires de la conduite, pour venir vous écraser contre un arbre, en pleine campagne, à cinq kilomètres de la plus proche habitation ?

Au son de sa voix, Leonard comprit que Spock était en colère autant qu'un Vulcain pouvait l'être. (Il avait déjà vu Spock en colère, sur Sarpeidon ****** , et il n'était pas spécialement pressé de renouveler l'expérience.) Et, en entendant l'énumération froide et méthodique de ses exploits de la soirée, Bones devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait fait était particulièrement stupide.

\- Vous savez pour Scotty ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

La voiture ( _était-ce bien une voiture ? Spock avait-il une voiture ? ou bien l'avait-il également volée ? cette simple idée était ridicule, mais l'idée que Spock possède une voiture l'était tout autant, et de toute façon cette question n'était pas très importante_ ) fit une légère embardée. McCoy en déduisit que _oui_ , il était au courant.

\- Porté disparu ne veut pas dire mort, finit par répondre le Vulcain après un temps qui parut terriblement long au médecin.

McCoy haussa les épaules. _Porté disparu en plein espace_ voulait dire _mort_ , que Spock le veuille ou non. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à (ni son cerveau en état de) discuter.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez fait n'importe quoi, risqué votre vie et celle de trois autres personnes ?

 _Trois autres personnes ?_

Spock répondit à la question informulée :

\- Je vous ai _littéralement_ suivi à la trace. Vous avez failli écraser deux jeunes filles et un homme ce soir. Réfléchissez-y la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de vous suicider. Il y a des façons plus propres et un peu moins meurtrières de le faire. Libre à vous de disposer de votre vie comme vous l'entendez, mais celle des autres ne vous appartient pas. Je croyais que vous aviez prêté serment ? _Je ne ferai pas de mal_ … ?

La dureté de la tirade frappa Leonard à la poitrine et un étau glacé se resserra autour de lui.

\- Respirez, McCoy. Vous n'avez tué personne.

Mais respirer était devenu une action singulièrement compliquée depuis que son imagination s'était mise en branle, lui montrant avec force détails les dégâts qu'il aurait pu commettre s'il avait eu un peu moins de chance.

Il ressassait encore des images particulièrement réalistes des victimes qu'il aurait pu blesser lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta.

 _Devant chez lui._

Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement s'il n'était pas déjà en train de sangloter pitoyablement. (Il n'était pas certain du moment où les larmes avaient commencé à couler, mais à présent, il lui était impossible de les arrêter, quelque effort qu'il fît pour reprendre le contrôle.)

\- Merci, Spock, parvint-il cependant à articuler.

Le Vulcain ne répondit pas et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Sans laisser le choix à Leonard, il passa une main dans son dos, une autre derrière ses genoux, et le souleva comme il eût fait d'un enfant. Dans d'autres circonstances, le médecin se serait certainement récrié, mais, pour l'heure, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête douloureuse contre l'épaule de Spock.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur son propre canapé. Sa cheville avait été nettoyée et enveloppée dans un pack de glace. La douleur, cependant, n'avait pas disparu, et Bones eut tout juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour vomir.

Lorsqu'il se redressa avec une grimace, Spock était à côté de lui et lui tendait un gant humide et un verre d'eau.

\- Vous avez bu tout ça aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en désignant le bordel qui régnait sur la table basse.

McCoy jeta un coup d'œil aux bouteilles et secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Il ne se souvenait franchement plus.

\- Je me suis permis de fouiller dans votre armoire à pharmacie, reprit Spock lorsqu'il comprit que la réponse ne viendrait pas. Je vais m'occuper de votre cheville si vous voulez.

\- Spock, balbutia Leonard, stupéfait de la proposition, vous n'êtes pas… vous n'êtes pas obligé… Je… je suis désolé, je…

\- Docteur, ne soyez pas stupide. Si vous m'avez appelé, c'est parce que vous saviez que j'étais capable non seulement de vous dégager de votre fossé, mais également de réaliser une telle opération. J'étais la seule option possible si vous vouliez éviter les urgences. Pour une fois que vous avez agi avec logique, je devrais m'estimer satisfait.

Bones resta un instant bouche bée. Il voulut protester, expliquer que tel n'avait pas été son raisonnement, que, comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réfléchi, qu'il avait agi complètement instinctivement, _émotionnellement_ , qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre calcul, qu'il avait appelé Spock parce que… parce que…

 _Réfléchissez-y la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de vous suicider. Il y a des façons plus propres et un peu moins meurtrières de le faire. Libre à vous de disposer de votre vie comme vous l'entendez, mais celle des autres ne vous appartient pas._

\- Ça vous est vraiment égal que je me foute en l'air, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de dommage collatéral ?

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il avait voulu remercier Spock, il avait voulu lui dire qu'il l'avait appelé parce qu'il était le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, parce qu'il devait savoir, c'était important… Parce que si _même Spock_ n'en avait rien à faire, à quoi bon continuer ?

Le Vulcain le dévisagea de son regard indéchiffrable pendant quelques secondes, puis, sans rien répondre, lui enfonça dans le bras un hypospray que le médecin, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, reconnut comme un de ses propres anesthésiants.

Quand on ne répond pas, ça veut dire _oui_ , non ?

 *** Je n'ai toujours pas regardé TNG, donc ce que je sais de l'histoire des personnages après les anciens films, je le sais grâce à Memory alpha : Scotty, à la retraite, part sur l'USS Jenolan, qui va mal finir (écrasé sur une sphère de Dyson, et ne me demandez pas exactement ce que c'est). Il n'est pas mort, mais va passer 75 ans dans un cycle de téléportation - la seule solution pour s'en sortir étant de bidouiller le téléporteur pour se retrouver en quelque sorte coincé dedans - avant d'être retrouvé par Picard.**

 ****Sarpeidon est la planète de l'épisode 23 de la saison 3 ("All our yesterdays") : Spock et McCoy se retrouvent bloqués dans le passé de la planète et Spock, légèrement perturbé par ce retour en arrière, commence à faire des trucs pas très vulcains (comme tomber amoureux d'une fille, manger de la viande et, accessoirement, tenter d'étrangler Bones).**


	4. Chapter 4

_Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'y ai déjà passé trop de temps, alors tant pis, je le poste tel quel... J'aurais voulu insister sur le rôle d'Uhura, que j'adore, mais ça ne rendait rien, donc j'ai laissé tomber._

* * *

La quatrième fois, Uhura avait essayé d'arranger les choses.

Comme si c'était possible. Comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose à arranger.

Spock y avait pourtant presque cru, pendant quelques minutes, lorsque McCoy était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui, de lui-même, et avait entamé une discussion cordiale. Oui, il y avait cru. Il faisait preuve, parfois, d'une incroyable naïveté – pour un Vulcain, s'entend.

Uhura était donc passée chez lui, soi-disant à l'improviste, mais il était presque certain qu'en réalité elle avait attendu, peut-être plusieurs heures, au pied de son immeuble, qu'il daignât enfin rentrer chez lui (il n'avait de toute façon plus accès au laboratoire après 20:00, il n'avait donc pas le choix), et avait sonné quelques minutes après. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui ouvrir.

La conversation qui s'était ensuivie n'avait pas été spécialement agréable, du moins au début. A peine entrée, Uhura s'était répandue en reproches. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas ? Pourquoi fuyait-il systématiquement toute compagnie ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester tout seul dans son coin ? Spock avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait jamais été spécialement sociable et qu'il avait toujours préféré la solitude. Avaient suivi dix minutes d'une contre-argumentation parfaitement préparée et impossible à couper, qu'Uhura avait illogiquement conclue par un « Et puis vous êtes trop maigre », prononcé sur un ton inquiet. A cela, le Vulcain n'avait rien à répondre.

Puis, comme sur un coup de tête (mais, là encore, Spock était presque certain qu'elle avait parfaitement calculé son moment et répété son discours, Uhura ayant toujours été quelqu'un de méthodique, qui n'aimait pas laisser les choses au hasard), elle lui avait proposé de venir passer quelques jours chez elle, afin qu'il se repose un peu. Il travaillait trop, il avait besoin de faire une pause. Il s'apprêtait à décliner poliment l'invitation, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire :

\- Ecoutez, Spock, ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour nous tous. D'abord Jim, ensuite Scotty (sa voix avait vacillé un peu, mais elle s'était reprise)… Vous êtes épuisé, ça se voit, vous avez besoin de repos. Je sais qu'ici, chez vous, à San Francisco, dans les locaux de Starfleet, il est difficile de faire abstraction des souvenirs. C'est la même chose pour moi, vous savez, avait-elle ajouté avec vivacité, prévoyant son objection. Il se trouve que j'ai une petite maison perdue en pleine campagne, une maison où aucun membre de l'équipage à part moi n'a jamais mis les pieds. C'est là que je vous propose de venir passer quelques jours. Juste pour… faire le point, vous éloigner un peu de Starfleet, prendre du recul.

La proposition l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, mais il hésitait encore. Les derniers mots d'Uhura, prononcés en Vulcain, l'avaient emporté :

\- _Tushah nash-veh k'dular, hi ri aitlu nash-veh pak-tor t'dular. *****_

Lui, Spock, s'était laissé fléchir par des _sentiments_.

Décidément, il vieillissait.

Lorsqu'Uhura était partie, après lui avoir arraché une promesse solennelle, il s'était donné des raisons rationnelles : en effet, il était épuisé, son corps était prêt à lâcher s'il ne s'accordait pas quelques jours de repos, il n'était que _logique_ de s'arrêter alors qu'il en était encore temps. (Dans le fond de son esprit, sa moitié humaine ricanait, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il était de plus en plus difficile de l'écouter ces derniers temps. Il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés vulcaines pour lutter, jour après jour, contre ce que le médecin qu'il avait consulté avait appelé un « syndrome d'épuisement professionnel ».)

Une semaine après, il arrivait chez Uhura, avec l'intention de rester trois jours.

A la fin du troisième jour, il accepta de rester encore un peu. Loin de San Francisco, loin de Starfleet, il lui était plus facile de « prendre du recul », comme elle le disait. Il parvint à méditer plus profondément, à dormir plus de trois heures d'affilée. Uhura était une hôtesse parfaite, possédant à la fois la gentillesse et le tact nécessaires pour que le Vulcain se sentît chez lui dès les premières minutes. Elle savait, instinctivement, quand parler et quand se taire. Elle était présente lorsqu'il recherchait, sans même se l'avouer, sa compagnie, et plus distante lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Comment sentait-elle ces choses ? Il s'émerveillait de sa capacité à le lire si facilement, comme Jim et le docteur McCoy l'avaient fait avant elle. Lorsqu'il aborda prudemment le sujet avec elle, elle se contenta de sourire et de lui dire sur un ton taquin « Laissez-nous nos petits secrets humains, M. Spock ! ».

Le soir du cinquième jour, ils abordèrent des sujets intimes, dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir parler avec qui que ce fût. Ce fut elle qui, la première, mentionna les noms de Jim et de Scotty. Prudemment, prête à faire demi-tour si jamais son invité s'en trouvait incommodé. Mais Spock ne détourna pas la conversation. Parler du capitaine avec Uhura, dans cette maison isolée du monde, était étrangement réconfortant. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé, ni entendu, le nom de Jim depuis que McCoy l'avait prié de partir de chez lui pour ne plus jamais revenir.

 _Au moins, la mort de Jim aura eu ça de bon : je serai débarrassé de votre présence définitivement !_

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Leonard. Uhura devait sentir que ce sujet était encore plus sensible que celui de la mort de leur capitaine. Cependant, le matin du septième jour, alors que Spock venait de lui annoncer son départ pour le surlendemain, elle lui proposa d'inviter chez elle quelques membres de l'équipage à boire un verre. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient inquiétés à son sujet, lui expliqua-t-elle (et elle cita, entre autres, Chekov, Sulu, Christine Chapel, Helen Noel, Estéban Rodriguez et Iohann Kelowitz), et auraient aimé le voir. Mais s'il ne le souhaitait pas, il n'avait qu'à le dire, et elle ne ferait rien.

Il avait dit oui, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'approfondir. L'idée que ces gens eussent envie de le revoir le troublait. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait essayé, pendant plus d'un an, de se replier sur lui-même, et le résultat n'avait pas été concluant. Peut-être Uhura avait-elle raison. Peut-être sa moitié humaine avait-elle raison.

La suite, cependant, prouva qu'elles avaient tort toutes les deux. Peut-être le proverbe humain « c'était trop beau pour durer » avait-il un fond de vérité, après tout. Comme si quelques jours de répit devaient immédiatement, nécessairement, être suivis par une catastrophe.

Le terme _catastrophe_ , cependant, était excessif. _Déconvenue_ semblait plus approprié.

La soirée, pourtant, commença étonnamment bien. Sitôt arrivé, Chekov se précipita vers son ancien mentor, apparemment sincèrement ravi de le voir (du moins, Spock n'avait pas de raison d'en douter), et l'accapara pendant deux heures, évitant les questions personnelles pour aborder immédiatement des sujets compliqués qui les avaient toujours passionnés tous deux. Le Vulcain ne vit pas le temps passer. Deux ou trois anciens membres du département scientifique se joignirent à eux, participant timidement d'abord, puis, l'alcool aidant, ils se jetèrent dans la conversation.

Spock se sentait détendu pour la première fois depuis… longtemps. _Trop longtemps_ , aurait probablement dit Uhura. Il éprouvait cependant, par moments, une sensation étrange et désagréable, qui se traduisait physiquement par une douleur sourde dans l'estomac, une sueur froide ou un léger vertige. Autant de symptômes importuns, mais avec lesquels il avait appris à vivre.

Vers minuit, après quatre heures d'une intensité sociale à laquelle il n'était plus habitué, il éprouva le besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Fatigué, oppressé, pressentant une de ces brusques baisses de tension qui faisaient à présent partie de son quotidien et qu'il arrivait à gérer sans trop de dégâts, il se leva discrètement pour aller faire quelques pas dehors.

 _Il avait peut-être présumé de ses forces_ , se dit-il lorsqu'il sentit la tête lui tourner. S'asseyant sur le banc de pierre au milieu du jardin, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, basculant sans problème dans le _Wh'ltri_.

\- Je peux ?

La voix familière le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir, planté devant lui, le docteur McCoy, qui désignait du menton la place vide à côté du Vulcain un demi-sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Depuis le début de la soirée, le médecin avait soigneusement ignoré Spock, et ce dernier en avait été à la fois soulagé et déçu. Il acquiesça sans prononcer un mot, et Leonard se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec un soupir.

\- Alors, Spock, comment allez-vous ? Pas trop d'humains émotionnels réunis en un même lieu ? Vous allez tenir le coup ?

Spock coula vers son voisin impromptu un regard presque méfiant ( _pourquoi McCoy se montrait-il soudainement si aimable, après ces mois de silence et d'hostilité ?_ ), tout en plaquant sur son visage une expression parfaitement neutre.

\- S'agit-il d'une vraie question, docteur ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

McCoy ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pose rarement de « fausses » questions, fit-il remarquer.

Sagement, Spock choisit de s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il lui aurait pourtant été facile d'énumérer une centaine de « fausses » questions que posait régulièrement le médecin.

\- Je vais très bien. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seul un moment.

\- S'agit-il d'une vraie réponse ? demanda McCoy avec un clin d'œil qui ramena son interlocuteur plusieurs années en arrière.

Spock hésita à répondre. Devait-il rétorquer sur le même ton, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé près d'un an et demie à s'ignorer, comme si Leonard n'avait rien dit ce fameux soir qui avait entériné leur « rupture », comme si lui-même ne s'était pas montré odieux lors de leur dernière entrevue ? Etait-ce ainsi que les humains fonctionnaient ? L'idée que McCoy avait peut-être, de son côté, également « pris du recul », était positive. Spock se surprit presque à espérer un retour à la normale.

 _De l'espoir, M. Spock ? Je croyais que c'était une émotion humaine. ******_

\- Spock, poursuivit McCoy, ce n'est pas très difficile. Vous me dites n'importe quoi et je vous réponds. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir une conversation à peu près normale avec moi pendant une dizaine de minutes ?

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh, soit vous êtes obtus, soit vous faites délibérément semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais c'est pour nous rabibocher tous les deux qu'Uhura a invité tous ces gens chez elle. Ça fait suffisamment longtemps qu'elle me dit d'aller vous parler, m'expliquer avec vous. Donc c'est ce que je fais, comme ça elle me fichera peut-être la paix.

\- Vous voulez dire, demanda Spock qui n'était toujours pas certain de bien comprendre, que vous êtes venu me parler uniquement pour la _rassurer_ ?

\- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Si vous pensez que ça m'amuse d'être là, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule ! Elle a insisté, insisté, insisté pour que je vienne, et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mais si on arrive à la persuader que tout va bien entre nous, elle me lâchera peut-être la grappe par la suite.

Spock fut tenté, l'espace d'un instant, de se lever et de partir. Comment avait-il pu être, en effet, assez naïf pour imaginer que McCoy avait _pris du recul_ et souhaitait _un retour à la normale_ ? Au lieu de cela, il ravala la nausée qui montait en lui et prit un ton neutre pour rétorquer :

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez oublié le caractère d'Uhura, docteur, si vous pensez qu'une discussion de dix minutes la convaincra de nous « lâcher ».

Le médecin eut un petit rire amusé en entendant le « _nous_ ».

\- Alors elle vous a harcelé vous aussi ? Remarquez, ça part plutôt d'un bon sentiment. Après tout, elle est vraiment _inquiète_ pour nous. Elle cherche à bien faire.

Spock hocha la tête. Evidemment, Uhura cherchait à bien faire. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps ce que lui-même venait tout juste de réaliser : maintenant que Jim était mort, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. C'était une chose tellement sentimentalement humaine à penser que le Vulcain en lui tenta de se rebeller. Il n'avait évidemment besoin de personne, et certainement pas d'un vieux médecin alcoolique !

 _Vraiment ? Les Vulcains ne peuvent pas mentir, paraît-il. Mais ils ont l'air particulièrement doués pour se mentir à eux-mêmes._

Sa moitié humaine avait raison, évidemment. Et s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il n'aurait probablement plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

\- Ecoutez, Leonard… Peut-être… Peut-être Uhura a-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter pour vous. (Il était même prêt à admettre qu'elle avait aussi raison de s'inquiéter pour lui, s'il le fallait.) La dernière fois que vous m'avez appelé, je vous ai retrouvé ivre mort dans un fossé, sous une pluie battante, à quinze kilomètres de chez vous, avec une cheville cassée.

Le souvenir lui était encore douloureux. Il avait passé deux heures à suivre le médecin à la trace, convaincu qu'il était déjà mort (la communication s'était brusquement interrompue), et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, au lieu du soulagement qu'il aurait dû éprouver, il n'avait ressenti qu'une intense colère, qui avait balayé sur son passage toutes les autres émotions. Ce soir-là, McCoy aurait probablement été disposé à parler, à s'épancher, mais lui-même n'avait pas réussi. Il s'était montré odieux et avait fini par endormir le blessé à l'aide d'un puissant anesthésiant, parce qu'il était incapable de lui répondre sincèrement.

 _Ça vous est vraiment égal que je me foute en l'air, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de dommage collatéral ?_

Comment avait-il pu ne pas répondre à une telle question ? Comment avait-il pu se contenter de soigner le médecin, comment avait-il pu être assez cruel ( _indifférent, insensible_ , aurait probablement dit l'intéressé) pour s'en aller comme un voleur, sans répondre ?

\- Franchement, Spock, je vous trouve un peu gonflé de me faire des reproches, le coupa McCoy, pâle de colère. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

Le Vulcain cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de reproches – c'était tout simplement sa façon d'exprimer sa propre inquiétude, en relayant celle d'Uhura. Sans doute était-ce maladroit, parce qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ainsi percer ses sentiments, mais il ne s'agissait pas de reproches.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, essaya-t-il d'expliquer, je…

\- Parce que si on commence sur ce terrain, j'ai largement de quoi répondre. Il me semble, par exemple, que vous assistants vous ont viré de votre propre laboratoire parce qu'ils se sont rendu compte que vous y passiez vos nuits à vous épuiser à la tâche au lieu de dormir. Vous trouvez que c'est très intelligent comme comportement ?

Spock, qui s'apprêtait à s'excuser, resta pétrifié, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement fixé son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds. Au lieu de cela, il rassembla tout son contrôle vulcain et demanda calmement :

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- Oh, vous êtes _vraiment_ naïf ! ironisa le médecin. Figurez-vous que j'ai gardé contact avec Franck Brent. Et lorsque ce brave garçon m'a fait part de ses… inquiétudes vous concernant, j'ai joué mon rôle de médecin traitant et je lui ai conseillé d'en parler à son supérieur hiérarchique. C'est la procédure, après tout, ça devrait vous plaire.

\- Vous voulez dire, dit lentement Spock, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, que vous avez gardé contact avec un de mes assistants au laboratoire ?

\- Où est le problème ? répondit sèchement McCoy. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir qui je veux ?

\- Et, poursuivit le Vulcain comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, vous l'avez poussé à parler à l'amiral Stew afin qu'il me fasse subir une visite médicale et me retire l'accès de nuit au laboratoire ?

Leonard haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela était non seulement évident, mais également sans importance. Spock sentait que le sens de cette conversation lui échappait, que _tout_ lui échappait. Il était, pour l'heure et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, désolé de ne pas posséder cette qualité totalement humaine appelée _intuition_. Il ne comprenait ni le raisonnement, ni les émotions à l'œuvre dans l'attitude changeante de son ancien ami.

Et il avait mal à la tête. _Très_ mal.

\- Docteur, pourquoi m'avez-vous… espionné de la sorte ? Pour quelle raison vous-êtes vous ingéré dans ma vie ?

Il avait essayé de conserver le ton le plus neutre possible, afin que le médecin n'y perçût pas le moindre reproche – d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait aucun. Spock devinait que l'homme avait agi ainsi, tout comme lui, par inquiétude, pour lui venir en aide, et si c'était le cas, alors peut-être pourraient-ils repartir sur la base d'une nouvelle compréhension mutuelle…

Mais c'était compter sans l'irascibilité et la tendance à la surinterprétation de son interlocuteur.

\- Merde, Spock, vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher ça ! Je ne l'aurais pas fait si vous n'aviez pas commencé !

\- Commencé quoi ? demanda faiblement le Vulcain.

\- Vous vous êtes privé, vous, peut-être, pour regarder à l'intérieur de ma tête ? Je sais très bien que depuis que vous y avez mis votre foutu _katra_ , il vous suffit d'une dizaine de seconde de contact avec moi pour savoir tout ce que je pense. Quand vous êtes venu me tirer de mon fossé, vous m'avez touché, à deux reprises, juste avant de me faire remarquer que je passais ma vie aux urgences – ce que personne à part moi ne savait. Je ne vois pas très bien comment vous l'auriez appris. A partir du moment où vous commencez à trifouiller dans mon esprit, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison j'aurais à me justifier pour m'ingérer dans votre vie !

Spock sentit le sol se dérober brutalement sous ses pieds. Il aurait voulu protester, dire qu'il était incapable de faire une chose pareille, qu'il s'agissait d'une des lois les plus sacrées de son peuple, qu'il l'avait déjà violée une fois et qu'il ne commettrait pas la même erreur, même si sa vie en dépendait – mais il ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot, parce que tout cela, McCoy le savait déjà. Ils en avaient parlé, longuement, après toute l'affaire Genesis *******. McCoy savait que Spock était incapable de violer à nouveau son esprit. Car c'eût été non seulement un acte d'espionnage (comme il l'avait fait en piratant le système informatique de l'hôpital), mais également un _viol_ , au regard des lois de son peuple. McCoy le savait, et pourtant il venait de porter son accusation avec certitude…

Il avait raison, maintenant que Jim n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus de communication, plus de compréhension possible entre eux. Après tout, même sur l' _Enterprise_ , se souvint-il brusquement, les choses se passaient ainsi : lorsque Jim n'était pas là, McCoy s'emportait après lui et lui reprochait d'être trop Vulcain (et Spock lui-même renforçait en effet son côté Vulcain, accusant le médecin en chef de ne pas savoir contrôler ses émotions) ********. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire que tout pourrait s'arranger ? Il n'y avait rien à arranger, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Spock se leva et se sentit chanceler. La main du médecin saisit la sienne, mais il la repoussa comme si elle le brûlait.

\- Ne me touchez pas, s'entendit-il dire froidement. Ne me touchez plus _jamais_. Je ne veux pas vous laisser la possibilité de me reprocher de m'être introduit dans votre esprit.

Si McCoy lui répondit quelque chose, Spock ne l'entendit pas.

Il parvint jusqu'à la maison, monta les escaliers, s'étendit sur son lit, et perdit connaissance.

 _Enfin._

 *** En Vulcain : "Je partage votre peine (le fameux "I grieve with thee" que j'aime tellement en anglais), mais je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi." (Ouais, c'est sentimental, je sais. Mais bon, je voulais qu'Uhura intervienne, et je pense que c'est son genre d'y aller cash.)**

 **** Je ne sais plus dans quel épisode, McCoy fait cette remarque à Spock, lequel répond qu"une exposition constante (à l'espoir) a pour résultat une certaine contamination". J'aime bien.**

 ***** Pour résumer, au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu Star Trek II, II et IV (ce qui est une lacune), Spock, juste avant de mourir, place son _katra_ , c'est-à-dire son âme immortelle, dans l'esprit de McCoy, sans sa permission (puisqu'il vient de l'endormir avec une bonne petite prise vulcaine maison). Ce qui est hilarant, c'est qu'après, McCoy a des tendances à se comporter "comme Spock", jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ressuscite et récupère son _katra_. J'imagine qu'ils en ont ensuite parlé tous les deux, parce que bon, c'est quand même pas le genre de choses anodines qu'on peut balayer d'un revers de main comme ça.**

 ****** Dans plusieurs épisodes (par exemple "The Galileo 7" ou "The Tholian Web"), lorsque Jim n'est pas là et que c'est Spock qui commande, McCoy est _odieux_ avec lui. Mais vraiment odieux, allant jusqu'à contester le fait qu'il ait le commandement et souhaiter pouvoir le lui retirer. Autant les échanges habituels, parfois pas très tendres, entre ces deux-là ne me dérange pas vraiment, parce que je sais qu'au fond ils s'adorent, autant les reproches de McCoy sur sa façon de prendre des décisions me pose problème. J'ai remarqué que ça arrive toujours quand Jim n'est pas là (logique, sinon ce serait lui qui commanderait) et je pense que c'est précisément parce qu'il ne peut pas jouer les arbitres que McCoy se permet d'être infect avec Spock (ce dernier étant juste super-Vulcain mais pas odieux comme Bones). Je voulais rendre ça ici, mais je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. Enfin, vous voyez l'idée générale.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Avant-dernier chapitre, à la fois un peu plus dramatique et un peu moins violent émotionnellement parlant... Je précise que je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine (ni réelle, ni de SF) et que j'ai donc fait des recherches sur Internet, pour essayer de proposer quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent. Si ça n'était malgré tout pas le cas, merci de m'en excuser. Je me permets également de rappeler que, pour sortir un Vulcain d'une transe algique, il faut lui donner de grosses baffes (cf. "A private little war", où Christine Chapel, et surtout le docteur M'Benga, n'y vont vraiment pas de main morte, sans mauvais jeu de mots). Le reste est de mon invention._

* * *

La cinquième fois, lorsque l'hôpital essaya de le contacter, Bones faillit ne pas répondre, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un énième appel d'Uhura. Depuis cette soirée (totalement catastrophique) chez elle, quelques mois auparavant, il avait établi des barrières fermes et définitives entre lui et tous les membres de l'équipage, sans exception. Puis, ayant malgré tout répondu, il raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur avant même d'avoir entendu le nom du patient dont il était question. Il avait déjà un peu trop bu, et son cerveau était trop lent pour comprendre immédiatement qu'on ne lui aurait pas demandé son avis pour une injection de benjisidrine si ledit patient avait été _totalement_ humain (ou _totalement_ Vulcain, ou _totalement_ n'importe quoi).

\- Docteur McCoy ?

La voix hésitante, juvénile, intimidée, à l'autre bout de l'appareil lui était totalement inconnue.

\- Lui-même, répondit-il (en essayant de paraître plus frais qu'il ne l'était en réalité).

\- Ici l'hôpital de Starfleet. Cadet Joshua Themlin. Nous avons reçu en urgence un patient dont la procédure en cas d'arrêt cardiaque, que vous avez établie, remonte à 2267. Vous y préconisez quatre injections de benjisidrine, espacées de trente secondes, et nous voulions être sûrs…

Bones s'esclaffa. Ce cadet était soit totalement incompétent, soit doué d'un rare sens de l'humour.

\- Ecoutez, Joshua, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : ou vous ne savez pas lire, et je vous conseille de ne pas poursuivre une carrière médicale, ou j'étais ivre quand j'ai rédigé cette procédure. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous répondre. Bon courage avec votre patient et bonne journée à vous.

Et il raccrocha, sans prêter attention aux (timides) protestations de son interlocuteur. Après tout, il n'était plus médecin. De plus, il n'y avait absolument aucune possibilité pour qu'en 2267 – à ce moment, en plein milieu de sa première mission à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , il ne buvait qu'occasionnellement – il ait écrit de telles inepties. Et enfin, ce n'était plus sa responsabilité. Bon courage au cadet Joshua Machin-Chose pour s'occuper de son patient. Le pauvre type pouvait bien y rester, ce n'était plus son affaire.

Il se servit un nouveau verre de whisky d'Aldebaran.

 _Quatre injections de benjisidrine. N'importe quoi_ , se dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La procédure standard préconisait une dose pour un humain, deux pour un Vulcain…

McCoy se figea, son verre à la main, brusquement assailli par un souvenir. Il _avait_ rédigé, en _2267_ , une procédure complète pour le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ , qui avait failli ne jamais se réveiller d'une opération pourtant sûre, suite à une réaction allergique à un composant classique d'un hypospray destiné aux Vulcains.

 _\- Docteur, un tel calcul est illogique, mais je suis certain de…_

 _\- Mais oui, Spock, je vous fais confiance. Vos calculs sont toujours justes, je le sais bien. C'est juste que quatre doses de benjisidrine en cas d'arrêt cardiaque… enfin, votre corps réagit toujours bizarrement, ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner._

 _\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez tenu à établir cette procédure. Les probabilités pour que je sois victime d'un arrêt cardiaque sont de…_

 _\- Laissez tomber les probabilités, gobelin. Personnellement, votre sort m'importe peu, mais si jamais quelque chose vous arrive et que je ne sais même pas quels médicaments vous donner, Jim ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas l'avoir prévu et de vous avoir laissé me claquer entre les doigts. Et ne me demandez pas le sens de cette expression, je suis certain que vous la comprenez parfaitement…_

Le verre que Leonard tenait à la main lui échappa et se fracassa sur les carreaux de la cuisine. Le liquide vert se répandit immédiatement sur les dalles blanches – comme du sang…

\- Merde !

McCoy, soudainement ruisselant de sueur et les jambes tremblantes, se précipita sur son communicateur et le régla sur la fréquence qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ici le docteur McCoy. Etes-vous Joshua The-quelque chose ?

\- Joshua Themlin, monsieur, répondit la voix, légèrement essoufflée (et interloquée) du jeune homme.

Derrière lui, Leonard percevait nettement des bruits de pas, puis le fracas d'une porte ouverte brusquement.

\- Vous êtes en salle d'opération ? demanda-t-il.

Il se demanda si son propre cœur allait tenir le coup.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Parfait, téléportez-moi immédiatement !

Un silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration. Bones maudit intérieurement le cadet sur treize générations, avant d'exploser :

\- Dépêchez-vous, bon sang !

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas…

\- Réglementation hospitalière de Starfleet, article 13, paragraphe 6, récita McCoy (il se demandait vraiment comment le règlement pouvait bien lui revenir en mémoire à cet instant précis, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre). En cas d'urgence, le médecin traitant peut se faire téléporter auprès du patient. Il y a nécessairement un petit téléporteur dans la salle. Vous le voyez ?

\- … Oui.

\- Parfait. (McCoy, le cœur battant la chamade, essayait de parler plus calmement, sans précipitation, avec douceur – mais _merde_ , c'était difficile.) Allez-y. Vous avez les coordonnées de mon communicateur ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Maintenant, entrez-les dans le panneau de contrôle et…

Un léger grésillement se fit entendre, et l'instant d'après, Bones éprouvait dans son estomac les picotements désagréablement familiers de la téléportation. Il détestait toujours cela, et renouveler l'expérience avec dans le corps une quantité non négligeable d'alcool se révéla plus que déplaisant. Il fit un effort pour ne pas vomir sur les chaussures dudit Joshua, parce qu'après tout, il s'était montré plus efficace que prévu.

C'était un jeune homme tout en rondeurs, corps, visage, yeux – et l'effarement avec lequel il dévisageait le nouveau venu n'aidait certainement pas à lui conférer un air intelligent. D'un autre côté, McCoy, qui n'avait pas spécialement l'aspect d'un médecin respectable, avec sa barbe de trois jours, ses vieux vêtements délavés et l'odeur alcoolisée qu'il répandait probablement, se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans une salle d'opérations.

Le chirurgien tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? s'écria-t-il. Joshua, qu'est-ce que…

Déjà Leonard, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, avait traversé la pièce pour s'approcher de Spock, allongé sur un lit médical dont le moniteur n'avait pas encore été correctement ajusté aux constantes vulcaines.

\- La pression sanguine est beaucoup trop basse, décréta-t-il, basculant par réflexe non seulement en mode médical, mais en mode « médecin en chef qui n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des incompétents et qui entend être obéi à la seconde ». Il faut un dosage de 120 mg d'érythropoïétine et 130 mg de midodrine. Faites-moi ça tout de suite.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama l'assistante-chirurgienne.

McCoy s'apprêtait à répondre (en hurlant, parce qu'il était inadmissible qu'il attende plus de deux secondes l'hypospray qu'il avait demandé), mais la vue de Spock, d'une pâleur et surtout d'une maigreur effrayante, l'en empêcha.

\- Merde, Spock, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? murmura-t-il en tendant une main pour effleurer la peau du Vulcain.

 _Ne me touchez pas. Ne me touchez plus jamais._

Il suspendit son geste à quelques millimètres de sa joue.

\- Voilà, monsieur.

Bones tourna la tête vers le cadet, qui lui tendait une seringue. Revoyant à la hausse les capacités du jeune homme, il s'en empara et la vida dans l'épaule de Spock.

\- Joshua (puisque le chirurgien et son assistante étaient visiblement de gros nuls, il allait s'adresser à la seule personne compétente de l'assemblée), passez-moi le dossier médical du patient et réglez-le-moi à la date du 14 avril 2394, ordonna-t-il.

Le jour où il avait croisé Spock dans les couloirs de ce même hôpital. Le jour où il aurait dû insister pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Le jour où sa stupide fierté l'avait empêché de le faire.

Dix secondes après à peine, il avait entre les mains un PADD réglé à la bonne date (et, remarqua-t-il distraitement, avec un grossissement parfaitement adapté à sa vue légèrement défaillante – décidément, ce Joshua pensait à tout). Parcourant rapidement les remarques de son successeur, un certain docteur Fitzgerald, il se rendit compte que le Vulcain l'avait consulté quatre fois en un an. Syndrome d'épuisement professionnel, rien que de très logique lorsque l'on connaissait un peu Spock – les symptômes étaient caractéristiques et le Vulcain avait déjà démontré ce genre de tendances, depuis longtemps (McCoy se souvenait encore de la fois où Jim avait été laissé pour mort sur et où ce crétin avait refusé de dormir pendant près de deux mois…). En revanche, la courbe de poids, largement en dessous de la limite, et la baisse constante du taux de cuivre dans le sang auraient dû alerter Fitzgerald bien avant. Mais probablement cette andouille n'avait-il pas pris la peine d'ajuster les courbes à la physiologie unique de son patient. Bien sûr, pour un humain, il était loin d'être en-dessous du seuil critique de poids, et pour un Vulcain, la composition de son sang n'avait rien d'anormal. Mais Spock n'était ni tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait Vulcain…

\- Et personne n'a relevé ça ? hurla-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie. Vous êtes tous idiots ou quoi ? Et vous, Spock, espèce de… de… espèce de crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Le patient ne vous entend pas, fit remarquer le chirurgien. Nous avons réussi à faire repartir le cœur, mais très lentement, et…

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? l'interrompit McCoy.

\- Nous l'ignorons. Un de ses assistants l'a trouvé étendu par terre dans son laboratoire, pendant la pause déjeuner, et nous a immédiatement prévenus. Apparemment, il s'inquiétait pour lui et était passé voir comment il allait.

 _Un bon point pour Brent_ , pensa le médecin.

\- Joshua, je vais vous demander quatre doses de benjisidrine.

\- Mais, docteur… commença l'assistante.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, maintenant ! Spock, reprit Leonard en se tournant de nouveau vers le Vulcain, vous n'avez vraiment pas intérêt à me claquer dans les doigts _maintenant_. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, espèce de salopard au sang vert !

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent en entendant l'insulte, et Bones ne put s'empêcher de se dire, non sans amertume, qu'il s'agissait probablement des mots les plus _normaux_ et _amicaux_ qu'il eût prononcés à l'encontre du Vulcain depuis la mort de Jim.

 _Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

\- Merci, Joshua, dit-il au jeune homme qui lui tendait quatre hyposprays.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il continuait à fixer le moniteur. Quelque chose le gênait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait par cœur la physiologie de Spock, il était probablement le seul médecin de Starfleet, si ce n'est le seul médecin au monde, à s'être préoccupé de l'anatomie hybride Vulcan-humain, et même s'il n'avait jamais été témoin d'un dérèglement cardiaque chez son ancien ami, il _sentait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'allait pas injecter quatre doses de benjisidrine s'il n'était pas certain que le traitement était le bon. Il lui fallait se concentrer (et, nom de Dieu, l'alcool et le stress n'aidaient pas), chercher dans sa mémoire moins que fiable… La clé se trouvait dans un souvenir précis – peut-être la fois où Spock avait été enlevé, enchaîné, torturé pendant plus d'une semaine avant que l' _Enterprise_ ne parvienne à le retrouver ? ***** Cette fois-là, McCoy, qui avait bien cru le perdre (une fois de plus), avait passé près de quatre jours auprès de lui, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'ôter de son système nerveux les implants que les aliens avaient installés dans le but de tester les centres de la douleur… La souffrance devait être indescriptible, en tout cas le niveau K3 indiquait une intense agitation nerveuse, aussi forte que lorsque le Vulcain avait été touché par les parasites sur Deneva ****** …

 _\- Spock, vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu de votre vaudou vulcain ? avait demandé McCoy en désespoir de cause._

 _\- Les Vulcains sont capables d'entrer dans une transe algique afin de guérir plus rapidement, en effet, avait calmement répondu Spock (comment faisait-il ? mystère), mais ils ont besoin pour cela d'un minimum de concentration. L'esprit, docteur McCoy, dirige le corps d'un Vulcain, même si vous n'êtes pas entièrement d'accord sur ce point. Si j'essayais de pratiquer une transe maintenant, je ne suis pas certain que mon esprit, qui a été affaibli, parviendrait à contrôler mes réactions physiques._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?_

 _\- Le corps fonctionne au ralenti durant une transe vulcaine. Mais si le malade n'est pas capable de contrôler ses fonctions vitales, il risque de les abandonner. Le cœur, la respiration, tout finit par s'arrêter. La seule solution est alors de réveiller brutalement le patient pour le faire sortir de la transe. Je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque aujourd'hui –outre le fait, docteur, qu'il vous serait difficile de me frapper, j'ai eu assez de ce genre de traitement ces derniers temps._

McCoy cligna des yeux, tressaillit, prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Spock, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, je sais que vous m'entendez, _je le sais_ , alors écoutez-moi attentivement : votre esprit n'est pas capable d'effectuer une transe algique maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas compter là-dessus, alors vous devez vous réveiller et laisser des médecins vous soigner, d'accord ?

Il n'y eut évidemment aucune réponse, mais le rythme cardiaque du Vulcain augmenta légèrement.

\- Allez, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! Bougez-vous un peu, espèce de…

\- Docteur, répéta le chirurgien, visiblement préoccupé, le patient ne vous entend pas.

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'entend ! Il est entré dans une transe algique vulcaine, Dieu sait pourquoi, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Spock, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Vous avez pensé à ce que dirait Jim ?

C'était la première fois que Leonard prononçait ce nom depuis cette fameuse soirée. Étonnamment, il n'éprouva ni peine, ni douleur – simplement une pointe de nostalgie, et le regret qu'il ne fût pas là pour frapper Spock à sa place (il serait probablement plus efficace que lui).

\- Vous l'aurez voulu, soupira-t-il en levant la main.

La première gifle fit évidemment sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Il faut dire que Bones y avait mis tout son cœur.

\- Ca, c'est parce que vous êtes complètement stupide, murmura-t-il. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en envoyant un revers retentissant, c'est parce que vous êtes un salaud égoïste.

Le chirurgien se précipita vers lui et emprisonna immédiatement les mains de Leonard.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ici. C'est inacceptable ! glapit-il sur un ton indigné.

\- Lâchez-moi, espèce d'idiot, ou je vous frappe aussi ! menaça McCoy (il ne voyait pas comment, avec dix centimètres et dix kilos de moins, et probablement trente ans de plus que son antagoniste, il allait réussir à le gifler, mais il se devait d'essayer, parce que sans lui, Spock allait probablement y rester…).

\- Docteur, intervint le jeune Joshua en posant sa main sur le bras du chirurgien (décidément, Bones commençait à adorer ce gamin), le rythme cardiaque du patient a augmenté. Il est passé à 36 battements par minute.

\- Mais évidemment ! Laissez-moi faire ! rugit Leonard en se dégageant d'une secousse (les deux autres médecins étaient trop occupés à fixer le moniteur avec des yeux écarquillés pour l'empêcher d'agir).

Il administra au Vulcain deux nouvelles gifles bien senties.

\- Allez, Spock, allez…

Bones prit une profonde inspiration et recommença à frapper le patient. La situation était totalement surréaliste, incroyable, délirante – mais, progressivement, rythme cardiaque accélérait. Il en était à 120 battements par minute (soit deux fois moins que pour un cœur vulcain en bonne santé) lorsque les paupières de Spock commencèrent à papillonner.

McCoy en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

\- Docteur… Je croyais que… vous ne frappiez pas… vos patients ?

\- La ferme, Spock, répondit Bones en lui envoyant une dernière gifle (superflue, peut-être). Vous n'êtes plus mon patient, vous vous souvenez ? (Il entendit vaguement le chirurgien protester, mais n'en tint pas compte.)

Spock acquiesça.

\- Je… je me souviens.

\- Bon, enchaîna Leonard, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, on va pouvoir vous soigner normalement. Pourquoi avez-vous tenté une transe algique alors que votre esprit n'était clairement pas en état de le faire ? Où avez-vous mal ?

\- Douleurs… abdominales, répondit le Vulcain en serrant les dents.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on va s'en occuper.

Le médecin tendit la main pour ôter la tunique du patient, mais Spock secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pas vous, murmura Spock, et McCoy sentit son propre cœur manquer un battement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne veux pas… que vous me touchiez.

 _C'était à prévoir._

\- Je _viens_ de vous toucher, espèce de cornichon ! protesta Bones – mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ecoutez, vous avez besoin de soins urgents, et à ce stade, je suis votre meilleure chance, ajouta-t-il avec un regard méprisant pour les deux médecins qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. Spock, je… je retire ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois, c'était totalement stupide ! Je sais très bien que vous n'allez pas regarder dans mon esprit, je vous fais confiance, je…

\- Docteur, l'interrompit faiblement le Vulcain, je ne contrôle plus ma télépathie. Je risque, au contraire, de…

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, je m'en fiche ! s'écria McCoy en retroussant la tunique de Spock et en posant doucement la main sur son ventre afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Il se rejeta aussitôt en arrière, traversé par une sorte d'impulsion électrique, et il resta un instant haletant, stupéfait par la violence des sentiments qu'il venait de percevoir par contact télépathique. Des semaines et des mois d'émotions accumulées, que Spock avait refusé d'exprimer, et qui, malgré lui, pulsaient sous la peau. Une mixture acide, douloureuse, de sentiments que le praticien n'aurait jamais imaginés possibles chez le Vulcain – certains clairement, très clairement, trop clairement, dirigés contre lui.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, murmura Spock en refermant les yeux. Ma moitié humaine n'a jamais été très belle à voir.

 *** Totalement non-canon, ça ne fait référence à aucun épisode connu.**

 **** Planète infestés de parasites dégueu qui s'enroulent autour du système nerveux des gens pour les faire souffrir et les forcer à faire tout un tas de trucs - dans cet épisode ("Operation: annihilate!"), Spock en prend pour son grade, d'abord en se faisant agresser par un des parasites en question (l'idée est crad, je trouve, et il est dommage que les bidules ressemblent à des espèces de crèpes-méduses péteuses), ensuite en étant aveuglé pendant le traitement.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Beaucoup moins dur, probablement un peu trop doux d'ailleurs, mais bon, c'est comme ça. En exergue, une citation d'Aragon (un de mes poètes préférés). J'envisage d'autres incursions dans la série originale plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je vais finir "L'autre moitié" et "Illusions", et ensuite, on verra. J'ai assez envie de raconter la vie d'un Spock et d'un McCoy vieillissant côte à côte, mais bon, niveau aventures, c'est quand même pas gagné. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez que je continue mes histoires du reboot (une fois que j'aurai terminé celles en cours, j'ai encore pas mal d'idées), ou que je me balade un peu encore dans TOS. (En sachant que je peux faire les deux, hein, évidemment.)_

 _Cette histoire est dédiée à Marie-E., qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par ici. Live long and happy._

Un jour pourtant un jour viendra couleur d'orange

Un jour de palme un jour de feuillages au front

Un jour d'épaule nue où les gens s'aimeront

Un jour comme un oiseau sur la plus haute branche

(Louis Aragon, _Le fou d'Elsa_ )

* * *

Les dernières semaines avaient passé avec la rapidité d'un rêve.

Du moins était-ce ainsi que Spock imaginait les rêves – un enchaînement d'images floues, inconsistantes, à peine imprimées sur les bords de la conscience, presque illisibles, et totalement _illogiques_.

Le réveil fut également étrange.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Leonard à la porte de sa chambre, Spock se demanda même s'il n'était pas la victime d'hallucinations dues aux médicaments qu'il prenait. Ils s'étaient vus – croisés – cinq fois depuis la mort de Jim, et aucune de ces entrevues ne s'était bien déroulée. Pourquoi la sixième serait-elle différente ? Il était illogique de le penser. Illogique de chercher à la provoquer.

Mais le docteur McCoy avait toujours été illogique.

\- J'ai assommé et ligoté votre garde-malade pour pouvoir prendre sa place, déclara le nouveau venu en guise de préambule.

Le Vulcain remarqua alors que son visiteur impromptu tenait dans la main un sac médical qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Joshua, le cadet qui venait quotidiennement, et même deux fois par jour, s'occuper de lui. Dès qu'il avait repris ses esprits et réussi à rester éveillé plus de cinq minutes, Spock avait demandé à être traité chez lui, et le médecin responsable de son cas (qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ou du moins n'en avait-il pas souvenir) avait accédé à sa demande au bout de quelques jours, à la condition qu'il fût sous surveillance constante à l'aide d'un bracelet électroniquement relié à l'hôpital, communiquant en permanence ses signes vitaux aux médecins. Mais McCoy n'avait certainement pas osé…

\- Je plaisante, Spock. J'ai l'autorisation de l'hôpital pour remplacer Joshua.

Spock trouvait cette affirmation pour le moins douteuse, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son incrédulité.

\- J'ai attendu qu'on vous supprime les antidouleurs et les médicaments les plus abrutissants pour venir vous voir moi-même, mais si ma présence vous dérange, ce que je comprendrais, dites-le-moi et je partirai. Joshua s'occupe très bien de vous. Je pense qu'il fera un bon médecin, si ces imbéciles pontifiants de Starfleet lui laissent l'occasion de s'exprimer comme il l'entend.

Le Vulcain continua à fixer Leonard, incapable de déterminer les raisons de sa présence (apparemment volontaire et non dictée par l'éthylisme, car il avait l'air parfaitement sobre) dans son appartement, et cherchant désespérément à expliquer ce brusque revirement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de déchiffrer le comportement humain, en particulier de cet humain précis, il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y parvînt aujourd'hui.

\- Euh… Spock ?

\- Docteur ?

Sa voix, après un mois (ou plus, ou moins, il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans son laboratoire) de mutisme presque complet, sonna rauque et fausse à ses propres oreilles.

\- Vous avez compris que j'attends une réponse de votre part ? Vous… vous voulez que je m'en aille ?

\- Non.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et le mot était sorti tout seul. Immédiatement, les traits crispés du médecin se détendirent et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

\- Négatif.

McCoy hocha la tête et sortit un tricordeur de son sac.

\- Docteur… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez autorisé à remplacer Joshua ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Leonard en passant l'appareil au-dessus du corps de son patient, lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que je n'étais pas aussi incompétent que ce que mon aspect extérieur laissait supposer, ils ont accepté de me donner votre dossier et de me laisser m'en occuper. Messieurs Fitzgerald et Bayashi (c'est le nom du chirurgien qui aurait dû s'occuper de vous s'il avait eu un QI supérieur à celui d'une moule), craignant qu'on ne leur reproche leur négligence professionnelle, ont été ravis de me refiler le bébé. Au cas où vous auriez envie de m'interrompre, c'est une expression, d'accord ? Bref, j'ai réclamé Joshua comme assistant, et j'ai commencé à travailler sur des médicaments que vous supporteriez. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai réussi. Et en parlant de médicaments…

Il rangea le tricordeur et s'empara d'un hypospray rouge.

\- C'est un petit fortifiant de ma composition. A vous de me dire si ça vous tente. Vous pourriez vous lever, aller vous installer au salon. Je pourrais même vous faire un thé vulcain si vous en avez envie. Il suffit que j'enlève la perfusion nutritive. Votre estomac doit de toute façon se réhabituer progressivement à la nourriture. Il vaut mieux commencer avec de petits objectifs. A vous de me dire.

Spock acquiesça. L'idée de se lever, de s'asseoir ailleurs que dans un lit, de pouvoir contempler la baie, de sentir entre ses mains la chaleur d'une tasse de thé – tout cela était plus que tentant. S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement déclaré que ça ressemblait à une promesse de paradis. Mais il n'était pas humain, aussi s'abstint-il d'exprimer une opinion aussi excessive.

L'effet du fortifiant fut presque immédiat. Il sentit se déchirer le brouillard qui pesait encore sur son esprit, se détendre ses muscles atrophiés par un mois d'immobilité (Joshua l'aidait quotidiennement à se rendre dans la salle de bains, mais il était alors presque _porté_ par ce jeune homme qui avait le tiers de son âge). Il poussa un soupir involontaire et attendit que McCoy eût débranché la perfusion nutritive qui le maintenait en vie.

\- Appuyez-vous sur moi si vous voulez.

Le Vulcain se leva avec précautions, posa une main prudente sur le bras que lui tendait Leonard et parvint à faire sans trop de difficultés les vingt-deux pas qui le séparaient de la baie vitrée de son salon. La lumière du jour amena des larmes à ses paupières – dans sa chambre, les volets étaient restés tirés – et il se passa la main sur les yeux, ébloui.

\- Vous voulez que je baisse les stores ?

\- Surtout pas, murmura Spock.

Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils réservés à ses invités humains (pour sa part, il préférait généralement s'installer en position méditative), sans quitter des yeux le spectacle incroyable des reflets de l'eau sans la baie. McCoy, avec un tact peu courant chez lui, le laissa quelques instants seuls pour aller leur préparer un thé, pendant qu'il se laissait aller au plaisir de sentir la brise entrer par la fenêtre et lui caresser la peau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le simple fait de se tenir assis dans son propre salon, en face de la fenêtre ouverte, pût lui procurer tant de sensations agréables, par contraste avec les dernières semaines passées dans un inconfort humiliant.

\- Ça va ?

La voix légèrement inquiète du médecin le fit presque sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux (quand, exactement, les avait-il fermés ?) et acquiesça, tournant son regard vers son interlocuteur et se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait bien débuter la conversation qu'ils devaient impérativement avoir s'ils ne voulaient pas que cette sixième entrevue soit également une dixième débâcle.

McCoy en était probablement arrivé à la même conclusion, car il s'assit en face du Vulcain, après avoir posé à côté de lui un mug empli d'un liquide rosâtre – un _theris-masu_ préparé exactement comme il l'aimait – et prit la parole :

\- Spock, je sais que cette phrase a l'air d'être sortie d'un mauvais roman complètement cucul, mais il faut qu'on parle.

\- J'en conviens, répondit calmement le Vulcain, mais il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux incapables de le faire sans…

Il s'arrêta, incertain de la façon dont il devait formuler les choses.

\- Sans nous blesser l'un l'autre, compléta le médecin avec un soupir. Je sais. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je ne vais pas m'énerver et vous balancer des trucs odieux dans la figure, parce que je ne contrôle pas toujours ce que je dis, mais je peux vous assurer autre chose : je ne les pense pas.

\- Vous me dites des choses que vous ne pensez pas ? demanda Spock en fronçant les sourcils.

Un tel illogisme le laissait légèrement perplexe, mais permettait d'expliquer en grande partie l'échec de leurs tentatives de communication.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais persuadé qu'on ne se supportait que parce que nous étions tous deux amis avec Jim ? Que nous n'avions plus aucune raison de nous voir maintenant qu'il était mort ? Que je voulais être définitivement _débarrassé_ de vous ? Franchement ?

Spock ne sut que répondre. Bien évidemment, il l'avait pensé, puisque McCoy le lui avait dit.

\- Alors lorsque vous m'avez dit _d'arrêter de faire semblant de me préoccuper de votre état de santé_ , vous... pensiez vraiment que je n'en avais rien à faire ? continua le médecin, qui le regardait d'une façon indéfinissable.

Le Vulcain choisit de répondre à ces questions étranges par d'autres questions (plus logiques, selon lui) :

\- Docteur, si cela vous importait réellement, pourquoi me demander de partir de chez vous ? Pourquoi ne pas chercher à me contacter ? Pourquoi tout faire pour me prouver que notre amitié était terminée – ou, plutôt, n'avait jamais existé ?

Bien sûr, sa moitié humaine avait une idée des raisons pour lesquelles le médecin avait agi ainsi, mais sa moitié vulcaine avait besoin de comprendre, même si l'explication devait s'avérer, il le pressentait, totalement _non-vulcaine_.

\- Ecoutez, pendant que vous étiez dans le coltard, j'ai eu cinq longues semaines pour réfléchir à tout ça, répondit Leonard en se passant la main sur le visage, mais je vous préviens, ça risque de vous sembler complètement illogique.

\- Croyez-moi, j'y suis préparé.

McCoy émit un petit rire avant de reprendre :

\- Bon, je me lance. On a tous les deux fait n'importe quoi depuis la mort de Jim. Moi, mais vous aussi. Ne protestez pas (le Vulcain n'avait _absolument_ pas l'intention de protester, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'approuver), vous savez que c'est vrai. Je pense que je vous dois d'abord quelques explications médicales. Commençons par moi. J'ai trop bu – je sais que vous avez toujours pensé que je buvais trop, mais cette fois, c'était _vraiment trop_. Mon foie et mes reins sont arrivés à un stade où ils ne tiendront pas le coup longtemps si je continue comme ça. J'ai été opéré cinq fois, et la médecine moderne fait des miracles, mais à condition qu'on prenne un minimum soin de soi. Je sais qu'une sixième serait la fois de trop.

\- Docteur, je… commença Spock dans une tentative probablement maladroite de déculpabilisation, mais Leonard le coupa.

\- Non, attendez, laissez-moi finir, s'il-vous-plaît. Voilà pour moi. De votre côté maintenant. Vous avez délaissé votre corps en le privant de sommeil et de nourriture, probablement même sans vous en rendre compte. Après tout, c'est un peu comme un réflexe chez vous – ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faites.

Le Vulcain acquiesça. Non, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait considéré les insomnies et les nausées comme une maladie à part entière, et non comme le symptôme de quelque chose de plus profond. Après tout, s'il mangeait moins et dormait moins, cela posait-il réellement problème ? Il était convaincu que sa part vulcaine parviendrait à surmonter tout cela.

Il s'était trompé.

\- En revanche, poursuivit le docteur McCoy, il faut que ce soit la dernière. Vous êtes anémié au dernier degré, tous vos organes sont fragilisés et votre estomac n'est plus capable de fonctionner correctement. C'est pour ça que vous avez tenté une transe vulcaine, non ? Parce que vous aviez trop mal au ventre ?

\- En effet, répondit Spock (avouer ce genre de faiblesses lui coûtait, mais après tout, Leonard venait de le faire, ravalant son orgueil). J'ai éprouvé de violentes douleurs et, comme je n'en comprenais pas la raison, j'ai essayé une transe algique, qui n'a pas fonctionné, comme vous le savez.

\- Vous réalisez que ne pas manger pendant des jours entiers finit nécessairement par paralyser et affecter votre système digestif, même pour un Vulcain habitué à jeûner, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spock hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Compte tenu du poids que vous avez perdu et de l'état de votre estomac, j'ai calculé que, sur un an et huit mois, c'est comme si vous aviez fait à peu près un quart de vos repas normaux, et je ne parle même pas de votre rythme de sommeil. Vous voyez le problème ?

De nouveau, il acquiesça. Le médecin n'avait certes pas été le seul à se montrer totalement illogique depuis la mort de Jim.

\- Bon. Maintenant, venons-en aux raisons de notre profonde stupidité, comme dit Uhura.

\- Vous avez vu Uhura ?

\- Oui. Plusieurs fois. Elle est venue vous voir tous les jours à l'hôpital, mais j'imagine que vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

\- Non, répondit Spock, que l'idée de ne pas se souvenir de quoi que ce fût perturbait (légèrement, mais tout de même). Elle vous a dit que nous étions stupides ?

\- Oui, quoique pas exactement en ces termes, et elle n'attend qu'une chose : que vous soyez suffisamment en forme pour qu'elle puisse vous le dire aussi. Et croyez-moi, si elle vous sert le quart de la moitié du commencement des insultes qu'elle m'a servies lorsque je l'ai appelée de l'hôpital, ce sera déjà compliqué à encaisser. Mais enfin, comme vous êtes Vulcain, peut-être réussirez-vous à survivre. Je vous avoue, conclut-il avec un petit sourire, que pour moi, ça a été difficile.

Il détourna brièvement le regard et toussota.

\- Je pensais être prêt à tout vous dire, mais ce n'est pas si évident que ça, en fin de compte, marmonna-t-il. J'avais prévu tout un discours grandiloquent dont je ne retrouve plus le moindre mot. Mais la conclusion est la suivante : j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas continuer tout seul. Et, plus précisément, et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, j'ai besoin de _vous_. Je ne peux pas continuer _sans vous_. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, c'est totalement illogique, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on a passé ces deux dernières années à essayer, chacun à notre façon, de nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour toutes les vacheries que je vous ai dites, c'est juste que… sans Jim, ça ne me semblait pas juste de continuer. Du tout.

Spock l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- Maintenant, je vois les choses différemment. Alors, je me suis dit que… qu'on n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'on pouvait donc essayer l'inverse. Je veux dire, au lieu d'essayer de fuir, juste… accepter le fait qu'on est liés malgré nous et qu'on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. (Le médecin se prit la tête dans les mains.) Vous savez quoi ? J'ai l'impression de jouer dans une mauvaise série romantique. Et c'est maintenant que, tout Vulcain que vous soyez, vous allez éclater de rire lorsque je vous aurai fait ma proposition.

Le Vulcain s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il était non seulement improbable, mais totalement impossible qu'il éclate de rire, quoi que son interlocuteur lui propose, mais, voyant l'effort visible que faisait McCoy pour continuer à parler alors qu'il mourait d'envie de se taire, il resta silencieux.

\- Je vais quitter San Francisco, lâcha finalement le médecin. La ville ne me réussit pas, d'abord à cause des souvenirs, ensuite parce qu'il me suffit de descendre en bas de mon immeuble pour trouver un bar ou un magasin ouvert, et que je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation. Je ne compte pas aller très loin, sur la côte, peut-être, dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Et je me demandais si… si…

Maintenant, Leonard était devenu rouge tomate, et fixait désespérément un tableau accroché au mur.

\- Bon, voilà : je voulais savoir si ça vous dirait d'emménager avec moi. _Maintenant_ , vous pouvez rigoler.

Malgré la stupéfaction dans laquelle ce discours, et particulièrement sa conclusion, l'avait plongé, Spock mit son point d'honneur à conserver son habituelle façade neutre. McCoy ricana.

\- Vous seriez vraiment très fort au poker, commenta-t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Jim a essayé de me l'apprendre, un jour, admit le Vulcain.

\- Oh. Il ne m'a jamais raconté. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

\- Il paraît que j'étais un élève désespérant.

Le médecin hocha la tête d'un air incrédule et prit une gorgée de thé. Spock sentait que c'était à son tour de parler, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, il redoutait de mal comprendre et, surtout, d'être mal compris. Lorsqu'il avait cherché, chez Uhura, à exprimer son inquiétude et son amitié, tout s'était très mal terminé. Leonard, voyant son mutisme, soupira :

\- J'ai bien conscience qu'après tout ce que je vous ai fait, ma demande est complètement dingue, et je crois que je vais juste vous laisser seul parce que je ne sais plus quoi vous dire, alors bon courage pour la suite et…

\- Leonard.

Ce simple mot suffit à couper net le praticien, qui avait reposé le thé sur la petite table et se levait pour partir, ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé.

\- La réponse est oui.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû expliquer pourquoi il acceptait ainsi, sans hésitation, dire qu'il avait compris depuis un certain temps déjà que cette solution était la seule possible s'ils voulaient « continuer », comme le disait McCoy – mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Peut-être les médicaments avaient-ils affecté son esprit plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

En face de lui, le médecin, pétrifié dans le mouvement qu'il faisait pour se lever, le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Ça… Ça va, Spock ? demanda-t-il prudemment, en se rasseyant avec lenteur. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez mal nulle part ? Que vous n'avez pas développé une infection surprise, avec une brusque poussée de fièvre, ce qui expliquerait votre délire actuel ?

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi ma réponse vous semble-t-elle délirante ?

\- Parce que ma proposition l'est complètement, répondit McCoy sans hésitation.

\- Vos arguments étaient au contraire très convaincants, docteur. Je n'ai pas mieux réussi que vous à avancer seul. Il n'est que logique d'essayer de poursuivre tous les deux ensemble.

\- Logique ? s'étrangla le médecin. _Logique ?_ Spock, c'est tout sauf logique ! On n'arrête pas de s'engueuler, vous êtes mon parfait contraire, la seule chose qu'on ait en commun, ce sont nos tendances autodestructrices, et on s'est récemment fait des vacheries qu'il me semble difficile d'oublier... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de _logique_ dans ce que je vous propose ?

\- Je suis confus. Pourquoi me le proposer si vous-même pensez qu'une telle entreprise est nécessairement vouée à l'échec ?

McCoy renversa sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Parce que je doute de tout, de moi en premier. J'ai l'impression – la _conviction_ – qu'il s'agit de la seule solution possible, et en même temps je sais que je vais tout faire foirer en un temps record. Et puis… Et puis merde, Spock, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous accepteriez de vivre avec quelqu'un pour qui vous n'éprouvez que rancœur, colère et mépris.

\- Docteur, je n'éprouve pas…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir là-dessus, le coupa le praticien, quelque peu durement. Je l'ai _senti_ , à l'hôpital, télépathiquement. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ me mentir, répéta-t-il.

Spock ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué et incapable d'expliquer la complexité du lien télépathique, la façon dont ses sentiments affleuraient à la surface lorsque ses boucliers mentaux n'étaient pas totalement dressés, le fait que McCoy n'avait pas eu accès à _tout_ son esprit, mais uniquement à une toute petite, une infime partie, celle qu'il s'efforçait de ne jamais manifester ouvertement. Sans doute était-ce précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi de s'exprimer avec tant de violence.

 _Comment expliquer cela à un non-télépathe ?_

\- Spock, vous m'entendez ? Spock !

Le Vulcain revint brusquement à la situation présente, pour s'apercevoir que le médecin était debout, penché vers lui, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

\- Je suis entièrement conscient, docteur. Je… méditais.

\- Mon œil, grommela McCoy. Vous êtes à moitié tombé dans les pommes et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je me demande si ce n'était pas une erreur de vous renvoyer si tôt chez vous. Vous êtes tout seul toute la journée et si jamais…

\- Je n'éprouve pas pour vous _que_ rancœur, colère et mépris, Leonard. Je ne nie pas ces sentiments. Je les ai éprouvés. Tout comme vous les avez éprouvés à mon égard, de votre côté. Cela ne signifie pas que nous nous _réduisons_ à eux. Cela n'empêche pas, de mon côté du moins, le respect, la confiance, l'affection.

Leonard se redressa dans une inspiration bruyante et se détourna brusquement pour se placer devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la baie. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau vers le Vulcain, ses yeux étaient légèrement humides, mais il souriait.

\- Spock, c'est bien vous qui dites toutes ces choses affreusement sentimentales ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Affirmatif, docteur.

\- Peut-être que votre moitié humaine n'est pas si horrible en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'après quelques années passées à mes côtés, vous arriverez même à dire que vous m'adorez.

\- Peut-être qu'après quelques années passées à mes côtés, répondit le Vulcain sur son ton le plus sérieux, vous arriverez à exprimer un raisonnement logique cohérent.

\- J'en doute, répondit McCoy avec un clin d'œil, avant de redevenir totalement sérieux, et même un peu hésitant : Alors, on va _vraiment_ le faire ? Ça ne vous effraye pas plus que ça ?

Spock haussa un sourcil et Leonard leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien _moi_ , ça m'effraye, avoua-t-il. Et vous savez ce qui me fait le plus flipper dans toute cette histoire ? C'est qu'Uhura avait prévu _exactement_ ce que vous répondriez. Du début à la fin.

Le Vulcain s'autorisa un demi-sourire. Cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Uhura, toujours très douée pour lire entre les lignes, était après tout une experte en communication, beaucoup plus perspicaces qu'eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations interpersonnelles.

Il tendit la main vers le mug de _theris-masu_ , dont il savoura le goût légèrement amer. L'idée (illogique) lui vint brusquement qu'il s'agissait en réalité du thé que McCoy avait commencé, un an et huit mois auparavant, à préparer dans son propre appartement. Il leur avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour en arriver là, et ils n'avaient certes pas choisi le chemin le plus court, mais…

\- Spock ! (Le médecin donna un léger coup dans le coude du Vulcain.) Il faut que je vous prévienne, si vraiment on finit par vivre ensemble, je suis plutôt du genre bordélique.

\- Et vous n'avez rien perdu de votre capacité inégalée à énoncer des vérités évidentes, répondit Spock sans réfléchir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis engagé en connaissance de cause, docteur.

McCoy éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça m'a _manqué_.

 _We go together or not at all. *****_

 *** _Star Trek TOS_ , saison 3, épisode 2 ("All our yesterdays"), Spock à McCoy. Un passage ridiculement sentimental, dans lequel McCoy n'arrive plus à avancer à cause du froid (ils sont bloqués dans l'âge glaciaire de la planète Sarpeidon) et demande à Spock de le laisser là et de se sauver tout seul - ce à quoi Spock répond "Nous continuerons tous les deux ou pas du tout". Dans _Beyond_ , c'est l'inverse, Spock qui demande à McCoy de le laisser là, j'aimais bien la référence.**


End file.
